The Equalist
by VlaanderenVrij
Summary: In a world dominated by the elements, it is the little guys who struggle to stand on their two feet. Rokoyu Fire was one of those people. Three years ago he lost everything he held dear, but now he is ready for vegeance. As a high-ranking member of the Equalist movement he intends to tear at the bender establishment, but is he really certain this will bring the much desired change?
1. Chapter 1: Dreams of Tomorrow

.

* * *

 **平**

 **Book One**

 **REVOLUTION**

 **Chapter I**

 **DREAMS OF TOMORROW**

 _ **"Only justice will bring peace"**_

 _ **Avatar Kyoshi**_

* * *

...

It was a regular, good old night in Republic City, the metropolis that had become a symbol of hope to the world. A symbol that a conflict like the One-Hundred Year War could never happen again. Avatar Aang had used up his entire life cycle to make that dream a reality.

Sadly though, when his untimely death became public knowledge, things changed for the worst. There was an almost instant transformation in the climate and it was not one related to he weather, sadly so for all who suffered because of it.

Simply put, his death offered opportunities for the wicked and the corrupt. After all, the Avatar would most likely be absent for at least fifteen to twenty years, depending on how fast the new one could be found and trained to serve his or her duty to the world. They exploited this opportunity to the fullest.

Not too soon after Aang had been laid to rest a different atmosphere came to be between the two most prominent groups of people living in the new multicultural haven of peace that had been the late Avatar's greatest life achievement.

There was the minority group in the benders and on the other side were the numerically superior group, the non-benders. It's easy to see which of the two would most likely become the dominant side. In history nonbenders had always been on the receiving end of abuse. A bender has abilities that make the average non-bender submissive by nature. You just can't compete with a dude who spits fire from his fists, chucks gallons of waters at you, or can make the ground you stand on tremble.

In history usually most other benders had been faced with the same problems and there was a sort of balance in the divide between the rich and poor. Republic City was supposed to be a sanctuary where there was equal opportunity for all, no matter if they were benders or not.

Sadly for Aang's vision for the city, even before he passed away, there had been signs that not everything was well within that ancient divide. The balance of power and money tilted more heavily towards one scale of the population, and when he was taken from the world, it got really out of hand. In the following years it only caused small and insignificant frictions, but in recent years it had become more clear than ever before to the non-benders who had the real opportunities in Republic City, and it certainly wasn't them. Eyes were opening slowly.

A movement came to exist which advocated equal rights for non-benders, claiming that if the bender leadership of the city, the representatives of the four nations, who all happened to be benders, by the way, did not change their approach, then it was the task and duty of every non-bender to seize equality for themselves, by force if need be.

It was the birth of the Equalist movement.

Non-benders had never been taken seriously enough anymore after Sokka to have a representative on the leading council, so why should they owe any allegiance to the powermongering benders who only seemed to be serving the interest of their respective nations?

History had it's nonbender icons sure, but they were few and far between nonexistent. Usually their stories were still overshadowed by the benders who fought beside them.

It was time for a new generation to take charge, one that didn't look at themselves as too weak to take on the powerful. The age of bending had to come to an end if there was to be any chance for a better life. A mountainous task, sure, but not impossible due to the ever increasing technological advancements of society that could elevate a non-bender to be as powerful as a bender.

The Equalist movement stated clearly towards all who wanted to hear them out that it considered the four elements to be a power far too dangerous to leave into the hands of humans, declaring it to be unnatural and too dangerous. It had no place anymore in a civilized society anymore.

That fortunate night in Republic City would mark the official start of that new area. After days, months, years of planning... it was finally time to kick-start a revolution unseen in recorded history. No more soothing words, only hard and steadfast action could save the non-bender community from oppression and non-representation. The world of bending would be forced to face these changes or be destroyed along with them.

...

 _Manager POV_

The manager of the football team stood on the sidelines of he pitch, his right hand covering his mouth as he tried to come up with the solution to win the game he was coaching. He caressed his stubble in deep thought as he watched the ball being passed around between his central defenders.

The two substitutions he had made so far hadn't delivered the hoped improvements, none of them had made the impact he wanted them to make. It was infuriating to be so poor, and at a home game at that too.

The opposing side had been keeping his team on the home team's side of the pitch for most of the match, pressing them firmly up against their goal, crossing in one ball after the other to their long players, hoping for decent heading chances.

Not even a good scolding from him during half-time had inspired anyone to do better and to try to take back the initiative. His players looked real lacklustre out there, as if they were missing their sparkplug. It seemed like there was only one way the greatest amateur football club of Republic City was walking away from the pitch that night with a victory, and that was by bringing on the best player of the team, a winger by the name of Rokoyu Fire.

RC Dragon Flats relied heavily on his creativity. Too heavily for his taste, but what else could be done?

As the opposing side recovered the ball and passed the ball around between their fullbacks, the manager turned around and slowly walked past his lads sitting on the bench, coming to a stop near the last figure.

A young man sat slumped in his comfy dug-out seat, keeping his unfocused eyes only half on the game, snuggled deeply in his thick raincoat with the hood over his head. It wasn't as if the manager hadn't noticed the complete disregard for the game this young player had displayed, but again, what could be done about that? If he wasn't playing, Rokoyu was a sore sight for eyes.

He was in his late teens, closing in on that magical age of twenty years old. You wouldn't really make much of him, bit on the skinny side, not too much muscle, but boy was he fast and strong when he needed to be. Not forgetting that magical right foot that could sweep in a free kick with such a nice curve it made any football fan squeal in joy.

"Fire!" the manager cried out, kicking softly against Rokoyu's left boot.

Rokoyu's eyes perched up and he pulled back his hood, that same uninterested look still etched on his face. Their eyes met and the shared looks confirmed the animosity between the two once more.

When they got along, the team could achieve great things, but when they were in disagreement about something, it usually affect the entire team. The true Achilles heel of RC Dragon Flats.

"Yeah? What can I do for you today, _coach_?" Rokoyu murmured with a monotone voice

"Let me make this very clear. You may be one of the best players on this team, and right now..." the coach scowled at him as he swallowed his pride. "... I might really need your handy work, but this concession on my part will not give you the right to show up late for practice almost every bloody time. This has been a formal warning, Rokoyu. Keep up your disrespectful behaviour towards me and I'll bench you again the next game, permanently that time. You're a grown up now for spirit's sake. This isn't the under sixteen category anymore!"

Rokoyu shrugged his shoulders. "I'll take your valuable life advice into consideration, _coach_."

"Good to hear, now lift your bony ass up and get out there. Win me this game Rokoyu. Do whatever you want with the team tactics and formation."

Rokoyu just stared at him, his amber eyes not wavering away from the manager. A deep sigh erupted from the already irritated man. Why did things always have to be so damn difficult with this lad? Couldnt he just listen to him for once without being a hardass about it? Rokoyu obviously wanted to hear the magic words and wasn't going to do anything for the manager as long as he didn't hear them.

" _Please Rokoyu_..." the manager grinned his teeth and walked back embarrassed to his place near the side line "... you'll substitute Yang on the left wing. He's out of breath."

...

 _Rokoyu POV_

A smirk grew on Rokoyu's lips. It was his show now, and boy, did he like to set the stadium on fire if he could help it. Not literary of course.

"That's more like it coach. So yes, I'll substitute Yang for you." He said as he got up from his seat and removed the raincoat and jogging suit he wore over his game kit. He scratched his stubble, pretending he had all the time in the world and shambled towards the edge of the dug-out, not lifting his feet.

He tapped the board guy on the shoulder that he was going to come into the game and the fourth ref checked the studs under his boots, clearing him for the game. The board guy wrote down both player's numbers as per instruction from the manager and waited for the game to be put on hold to announce the switch.

The eight thousand strong crowd that had shown up for the game noticed Rokoyu was coming on and started chanting his shirt number:

 _"Forty-four! Forty-four! Forty-four!"_

He loved it when the crowd did that for him, made him feel really appreciated and loved. He looked over his shoulder at the main grandstand of the modest football ground and spotted the two faces he was looking for. His sister and uncle both nodded enthusiastically and started chanting and singing along with the rest of the crowd. That smirk grew even larger now.

He was going to show those Sporting Xiang players what he was all about.

When a foul was committed against a Xiang player the referee halted the game. One of the assistant referees held up his flag and indicated a substitution was requested by the home team. The main referee held his hand out towards the dug-out and allowed it to happen. The board guy held his sign up high and showed it around. Yang acknowledged his playtime was over and started clapping towards the crowd as he slogged from the pitch, thanking them for the support. The stadium announcer came through the public address system as well for final confirmation.

"Substitution in the eighty first minute for your RC Dragon Flats, Number forty-four, Team captain Rokoyu Fire will replace number nine, Yang."

Yang arrived at the dug-out and gave Rokoyu a high five. "They've been pushing us around the whole game." He breathed heavily. "Please, make it stop."

"No problem, you know me. You played well Yang. Get some well deserved rest buddy."

As another reserve handed Yang a bottle of cold water Rokoyu tapped him one final time on the shoulder and jogged onto the pitch with the roar of the crowd urging him on. Akira, the striker of the team, met him halfway towards their own penalty box and offered him the captain's armband.

"It's yours Rokoyu, you know that." Akira remarked and smiled as he pulled it around Rokoyu's upper-arm, flicking the Velcro clasp in place.

The other players also found their way to him as he gathered them near their goal.

"What's it going to be skipper?" Tong, the goalkeeper asked.

"All right guys listen up, we're going to change things up around here. We're ditching the 4-4-2 in favour of a 5-3-2, got it?"

Kazuki, a central defensive midfielder furrowed his brows. "I thought the coach brought you on to play more offensively? Now you want to play with five at the back? Odd choice if you ask me."

"He gave me free roam in terms of formation and tactics." Rokoyu smiled broadly. "And that is also exactly what the opponent thinks we'll be doing. They believe with me in the game that we'll try and press high up on the pitch, but we are going to think outside of the box here, so listen up." he had a brief look over his shoulder at the opposition. "Kazuki, you'll drop back from midfield and take up position in between the two central defenders as a sweeper. Souma, Souta and Sota. You fine gents will be playing left, central and right midfield respectively. I'll join Akira up front as a second striker on the left hand side."

Everyone stared at him with distrust. They were very obviously not sold on the idea. Surely them must have seen his intent by now.

"Guys..." Rokoyu mumbled dismayed. "I've been a player for this team since the under eight category. Have you ever known me to be an idiot when it comes to football tactics?"

Tong shook his head. "He's right, come one guys! Let's just give it a shot. If it doesn't work the defensive work will at least help us keep a point before the home crowd."

Everyone nodded and the huddle broke apart. They moved towards their designated spots and the new formation took form. The referee blew his whistle and the game was launched again. The opposing team took their free kick and whipped the ball into the box, but found no player to head it in.

The Dragons had much more control over the game from then on, with five players playing at the back the other team was faced with a well organised defence that barely left any space to move into. However winning the ball back didn't seem easy for the Dragons either, and because of that they suffered loss of possession almost every time they narrowly touched the ball. As such the barrage of crosses and corners kept them firmly hanging on their side of the field.

It was what Rokoyu had expected. It would only take one good tackle and loss of possession for Xiang and he was going to go onto the counter like it was his last one ever. His legs were super fresh compared to those Xiang players, who had been hammering into their defence all night long. He was sure none of them had enough left in the tank to hold onto him once he got launched.

The game went on for a while and the draw looked like it would be the ultimate conclusion when the announcer made it clear something needed to happen fast or else it would end in a nil-nil draw.

"Extra time for tonight's match, two minutes."

As if on cue, just as a Xiang players tried to pass the ball off to another player Kazuki went in for a bold tackle and succeeded in talking the player down, having touched the ball first made it a legal move. It rolled right into the feet of Souta who quickly passed it through to his brother Souma. Every dragon player realized it was now or never. All midfielders charged forward with Rokoyu and Akira leading the pack, finding only the two central defenders before them. Those two turned way too slow on their axle as Souma passed the sweetest through ball between the massive gap they left. Rokoyu and Akira ran past the defenders into a sea of open space as if those guys were standing still.

Immediately the crowd oohed in surprise, erupting in a cheer for the break-out opportunity that could make or break the game.

Akira picked up the ball and went to the right, Rokoyu took the left side. The crowd went mad as they watched the first realistic chance for their team open up before their very eyes. The Xiang keeper however wasn't fazed and stayed nicely on his line in the middle of the goal, his eyes darting from left to right from Akira back to Rokoyu.

Suddenly Akira yelped as he misstepped and sprained his ankle. His last action before he slumped to the ground was to tip the ball towards Rokoyu with the last of his strength, who gratefully took the ball on his left foot and continued the charge, entering the Penalty area.

Now it was just him and this ruddy keeper who happened to be no slouch either. The guy was thirty-one years old and boasted over twenty years of experience. You couldn't possibly fool him even if you tried. Any other keeper would have come out of his goal to close the distance and make the shot angle more difficult, but not this one. He stayed on his line and was ready for a cat-like save. His speciality.

Rokoyu quickly cut back to his right foot in an effort to try and put him off, but the keeper only twitched ever so slightly to the right. Rokoyu grabbed that miniscule chance and switched again, kicking the ball to the left with as much finesse as his worst foot allowed him. The ball at first seemed to go nowhere but suddenly it curled back down right towards the top left corner of the goal. The entire stadium held its breath as they watched the ball go. No way this was going to go wrong now, surely that had won it?

Out of nowhere however the goalkeeper made up for his small mistake and reached as far as he could with his long arms. He tipped the leather high up into the air.

Saves like that really were his speciality.

The crowd gasped in disappointment, but not Rokoyu. His eyes were still on the ball which was accidently rebounding right back down to where he happend to be standing. The central defenders had almost caught up with him and the goalkeeper had fallen to the ground after stretching himself out that far. If Rokoyu didn't take this gold opportunity he would lose face in the entire neighbourhood.

He jumped up as high as he could with his long legs and headed the ball right into the back of the goal with force.

Immediately he took off like the wind for the main grandstand behind the goal, which hosted the standing area for the hardcore supporters of the club. They named it the spion kop for a reason.

He jumped up onto the billboards and pumped his fists furiously into the air as a massive roar erupted from the stands all around the pitch. His teammates joined him and threw themselves at him standing behind him.

Goalkeeper Tong also arrived with a limping Akira, who supported himself on the tall goalkeeper.

Rokoyu held out his hand towards his striker and helped him up onto the billboards, raising Akira's arm high into the air as a thanks for that wonderful pass. The spectators went even more nuts and the cups of beer they had been holding were sent flying through the air.

Behind them the referee looked at his pocket watch and decided those two extra-time minutes were long gone and blew his whistle, signalling the end of the match. But that definitely did not end the party these fans were no doubt going to throw in celebration of a sensational victory.

...

About an hour later Rokoyu sat in a packed diner not too far away from the stadium grounds, his jet-black hair still glistening from that refreshing shower he took after being laurelled with beer by those insane fans.

He sat next to the window on his own while his sister and uncle sat across from him. Outside the people still waved at him as they spotted him sitting in the diner. The smell of three bowls of some of the finest noodles filling his nostrils.

Football was a pretty big thing amongst nonbenders. It was the only sport they could realistically do without having to master one of the elements. As such major interest from the general population limited itself to the group that played it.

The league was officially organised by a governing body, financed with city funds and only sixteen teams were a part of it. Fourteen from the boroughs of Republic City, and two from the great city of Yu Dao down south. It was still dwarfed by pro-bending however, a sport sadly admired by benders and nonbenders alike.

Inside the diner there was a lot of ruckus as young and old enjoyed a meal or drink to celebrate the win. Most were respectful enough and left Rokoyu and his family alone. They knew a person had his privacy on the outside of the stadium and they respected that. It was the nonbender way of doing things. Humility before self-gain.

Besides, the kids that were staring at him from a distance knew well enough they were going to get an autograph once he left the diner, so they respectfully bided their time.

"You know..." his sister caught his attention away from the outside world. "... it's mad isn't it? Here you are being admired by all these people and yet tomorrow the only thing mentioned about it in the press, will be a minute box in the back of the sports section. No interviews, no analysis, nothing, just a couple of team names and a result. I bet most benders don't have the faintest clue how big it is around here."

Daskana Fire might be his sister by blood, but you couldn't tell that from the outset. They were totally different in appearance. In hindsight they had grown to be the spitting image of the people that had birthed them. He looked a lot like his father, she like her mother. What a nice way to balance them out.

She had blue eyes, his were amber. The colour of their skin didn't exactly match either. His was paler in comparison to the more dark nature of hers, showcasing clear Fire Nation and Water Tribe heritage respectively. Their heights were worlds apart as well. In fact she was a full two heads shorter than him. Character wise they were ironically often fire and water reincarnated. When they stood next to each other you really wouldn't say in any way they were brother and sister.

At least she looked a bit like their uncle Noatak who was their uncle in the maternal line, so she had that going for her. Not so much luck for him however.

"You know why." he sighed deeply in response to her comments. "Pro-bending is the game to invest in. You also can't move past the fact that the Dragon Flats is the only borough in town that has the highest disparity in numbers between nonbenders and benders. You guys never come along for away games and I can tell you that the other teams don't have the same support or accommodations as we do. Eight thousand people? that's a unique thing in nonbender football. I count myself lucky I can bring at least a little bit of joy to all these people every time we play here at home. We're not even professionals, but they still treat us as such."

"The club could stand to pay you more for it. I know, it's only a hobby to have some fun on the side with and all that, but still..." she countered.

"Daskana, if the city didn't subsidise the association, I wouldn't even be paid half." He stuffed another chockfull of noodles in his mouth, speaking with a mouthful. "Nonbenders easily earn a thousand Yuans for a victory, half if they lose. Here I am, playing for the richest football club of them all and I get a premium of seventy-five Yuans per match, regardless if I win or lose."

"Life sucks balls if you're not a freak." she affirmed, stuffing a chunk full of noodles down the drain.

"Honestly I don't even care about the money aspect. It's the principle that matters. Any idiot can see that we are being treated like shit and more people are joining us every day in thinking like that." Rokoyu tapped his finger matter-of-factly on the table.

They both turned to look at their uncle who was staring out of the window, his noodles untouched. It looked like he was far removed from the conversation. Off course it was well possible he had been listening in despite seeming uninterested, he tended not to let anything get passed him.

"Hey uncle? Got an opinion on the matter?" Daskana inquired as she gently nudged him.

He looked at them both and just smiled. Daskana and Rokoyu shared a quick look before leaning in closer. There was something on his mind, they could tell from the way he was looking at them.

"What date is it?" he asked and Rokoyu instantly realized what this was about, he too had noticed it that morning when he looked at the calendar, but had never intended to make much fuss about it.

"The first of September of the year 170 AG, and right now its..." he pulled out his father's silver pocket watch with a golden dragon engraved on the back from the inside of his jacket. "... very close to midnight."

"Exactly. Do you remember what happed on this day, around the same hour, three years ago?" Noatak chuckled bemused.

"I'm not going to say it in public where everyone can hear us, but basically, that is the night you asked me to help you with our little science project, which frankly, isn't that little anymore." Rokoyu affirmed with a chuckle of his own. "Spirits where has the time gone?"

Noatak put his arm around his niece's neck and pulled her closer to him. "I'm so glad seeing how far you've both come. The both of your have grown so strong before my very eyes. You Rokoyu, a leader of men, a brilliantly young lawyer, You Daskana, a strong warrior and the damn best secretary I've ever seen. Nobody can type as fast and faultless like you. Don't think of yourself as being lower as your brother, you're equally brilliant."

"Exactly, without your help Sato would lose himself in his own office." Rokoyu added equally impressed. " I think your job might actually be more important to the company then mine."

Daskana closed her eyes and pouted her lips, showering herself with her hands. "Yes, I enjoy praise. I did not tell you to stop."

"What I'm really trying to say kids, is that, when I took you guys in, I was constantly in fear of having a panic attack over that decision. I've always been on my own and suddenly I had two angsty teenagers in my apartment, but as it turned out, your parents had already done a wonderful job in raising you." Noatak let out a bemused laugh. "Yes, occasionally you can't stand each other, but that's why you are siblings. You've always done what I asked, worked hard, wrung yourself into all kinds bends to make stuff work when it was hard. I couldn't be more proud of the two people sitting here, mature and ready to take on this world."

"Jeez, you're being awfully poetic tonight." Daskana observed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I like seeing this side of my uncle again instead of that other more autocratic guy who seems like he has his own head up his backside."

Rokoyu was quick to add in his own praise.

"What my dear sister is trying to say uncle, is that we're both very grateful for everything you've done for us. If you hadn't been there to take custody, we'd have ended up in foster care and I assure you, I would probably be digging coal at Future Industries right now instead of practicing pattente law for the company. I prefer how things have turned out, that's for sure."

"And we're both going to make sure we'll be firmly by your side once things kick into action uncle." Daskana said as she placed a gentle kiss on his check. "We've got your back, from now until the end."

"Thank you kids, now let's finish our meals. I want the both of you to be in bed on time tonight. There's a high chance something might come up tomorrow. It's about that thing we discussed last Friday."

"Oh goodie, time for some action. It's been how long now since we put that propaganda banner on the front of City Hall?" Daskana proudly boasted as she continued to eat.

"Three weeks." Rokoyu confirmed as he too dug back into his noodles.

They ate out their bowls of noodles and allowed themselves a single celebratory beer afterwards. Noatak paid for the meal and Rokoyu held word. He placed an autograph on any piece of paper, bag or shirt those kids held out to him and patted them on the head for it, urging them to stay in school. Whatever that still meant these days.

They soon left the diner behind and were well on their way home when they stopped next to a deserted alley. Rokoyu and Daskana always hated this part of their matchday out.

"Well, I'm afraid this is my stop." Noatak said as he held out his arms towards his nephew and niece. Both of them walked into the hug and leaned into him.

"You know you don't have to sleep down there every night, right? Your apartment is there if you want it. Just hang around for a day or two." Rokoyu said as they broke away again. "Give yourself a normal night for once."

Noatak shook his head. "Can't Rokoyu, I must lead twenty-four seven now. Too many people are counting on me to be there if a situation arises. It's gotten too big to leave unattended at any time. These occasional football matches of yours are my only leisure. I'm grateful enough we've managed to keep these little moments to ourselves. It binds us."

Rokoyu's faced turned a bit sour. "Things have really become serious, haven't they?"

"Yeah, we've become a problem for the establishment rather than a couple of lunatics screaming into the void. Now, go, both of you. I want you to sleep in tomorrow. It's rare enough for you guys to get a day off from work. Don't let tomorrow's work ruin it completely for you." Noatak waved as he moved into the darkness of the alley. "Enjoy these times kids. I've got a sneaky suspicion things might only get even more serious from now on. Report for duty at three in the afternoon and we can discuss the upcoming operation. Goodnight."

Rokoyu and Daskana waved after him until he lifted a drain cover and disappeared. They were soon on their way again, both having a burning desire visible in their eyes as they walked next to each other, Noatak's words still ringing in their ears. The time for revenge was nearing, ever so slowly, but inevitable either way, they had always known this.

Finally vengeance would be theirs. The benders were going to pay for everything.

* * *

 **AN: Big surprise everyone. I have finally returned to re-launch The Equalist!**

 **More than a year ago I begun my rewrite of my OC's story but never ended up finding the time to continue. I suddenly found myself in a very difficult place, both mentally and health wise and it took me a long time to recover. I just didn't have the energy or commitment anymore to make continue the story. It just started rusting away on my hard drive and I even started feeling guilty about it, because I feel like I really had the potential here to write a decent OC story within the story of the Legend of Korra.**

 **My first attempt never ended up being what I wanted it, but I felt like my rewrite took things in the right direction, so that's what I continued on to finally push though with the re-launch.**

 **The story I have in mind is a lot more plain and confines itself to the cannon more, not in the sense of just sticking fully to the original work, that's not what I am about, but rather cutting away the many of my previous decisions that made my OC sound like some over emo-dramatic shrimp who couldn't keep his life on the rail even if he tried. And let's face it. He was a Gary-Stu and I want to avoid that.**

 **I'm not saying this won't contain some of that, be real, you need a character that's a bit more than just a face in the crowd, but he's a lot more strict to himself this time around. Not every possible power is going to be bunched into him.**

 **I'd like to welcome back any previous readers and ask them not to spoil anything they might think will happen again. Just so that the new readers can enjoy the story on their own.**

 **For the new guys, this is an M-rated story because there will be violent moments, but also moments of tender love making. Be well aware of this.**

 **You know the drill ladies and gents.**

 **I do not own the Legend of Korra. Full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review or comment! Really, leave that comment, it always helps. If you spot any gramatical or spelling errors that stick out to much to your liking, do not hesitate to PM me, I will correct them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment and Reward

.

* * *

 **平**

 **Book One**

 **REVOLUTION**

 **Chapter II**

 **PUNISHMENT AND REWARD**

 _ **"Audentes fortuna iuvat" - "Fortune favors the bold"**_

 _ **Latin**_

* * *

 _Rokoyu POV_

Rokoyu stood on the ledge of the four story apartment complex and stared down into the empty street, keeping his inner thoughts to himself. Daskana stood next to him, observing the same piece of road. They were waiting for someone, someone that badly needed attention.

It was the kind of moment when a city that was supposed to never sleep - was ironically - dipped in a deep slumber. There was always the great exception with the Downtown borough as those particular streets were probably littered with drunken lads who swerved from one tavern to the next in search of numbness from daily life. A big pro-bending match had taken place that night, it would only add to number the partygoers. Keeping the streets of the other zones of the city nice and calm.

This particular part of the city they were in was named the Xiang borough, located on the western bank of Yue Bay. It was more secluded and suburban in nature. Comparable to the Dragon flats, but far more richer in nature.

Most people that lived there were regular citizens, working middle and upper class. People who obviously needed to go to work the next day and had no time or need for extravagancies like a game night out. So most of them were probably already in bed.

Rokoyu liked it this way. No witnesses, no problems afterwards. An operation as audacious as this would welcome it greatly.

It came as no surprise to Rokoyu that the police department would attempt to move their latest catch from a holding cell in the neighbourhood to a secret safehouse where they could finally interrogate him and extract all necessary information from him without too many eyewitnesses, who might be inclined to sell such information on the black market.

If the cops were successful in breaking their prisoner, a lot of allies and supporters of the Equalists could be exposed. More information regarding their inner workings would leak to the outside world. Nobody needed that. The movement was hell bent on preventing that from happening, so to defend the secrets Rokoyu's Special Operations Regiment was sent in to carry out the recovery operation.

They were specifically trained for high risk plays like these.

In his mind it was only right he and his crew were here to safeguard these secrets. Their own livelihoods were at stake as well. Once you were a part of the movement there was no way out. You lived to serve and served to live. Only death could separate you from the oath you had swore upon entering the training programme. Anything else would be considered treason and punishable as a serious offense. Tonight someone was going to discover what it meant to break that oath.

To Rokoyu the world was one crazy place to live in. Everywhere he looked there were freaks with abilities that he could only dreams off. Abilities that allowed these people to bend one of the four elements. More than once had he found himself under the thumb of a bender and rarely had he ever encountered one that was truly honourable and accepting towards his people.

 _'The_ _less fortunate kind'_

That's how some benders would put it so mockingly without realizing the pain those words caused.

As far back as he could remember, benders had always been pushing his kind towards the shadows in one way or another. Most benders didn't even properly realize that, in this world, equal opportunities did not exist between the two groups of people. They remained oblivious to the fact that their city was rotten from the inside out. They had no feeling with the sense of injustice, the cry for better living conditions, the desperate desire to be considered equals, to be represented in matters of law and order.

No, the benders only saw some pests becoming a problem, a problem they had always been able to control with their impure powers. To squash any criticism of their rule with water, earth and fire.

But no more.

Three years ago Rokoyu and Daskana had fully retaken control of their lives and found their own form of salvation. No more suffering, nor more hurt, no more self-pity. Only a bright future smiled at them now, but before any of it could become reality, a necessary conflict had to be fought. Today another crucial step was necessary for the survival of their meticulously planned revolution.

So far some minor brushes with the authorities and the occasional vigilante work against criminals had been the main focus of the armed wing, but nothing could hold a candle to this all important mission. No matter the outcome, this would forever brand the Equalists as an enemy of the state, finally launching the beginnings of the clash. A clash that was desired by many, yet unbeknownst to those in power who underestimated the work that had been put in building the movement.

The man the police had in custody was a young soldier who only recently had been transferred to Rokoyu's regiment for additional training and evaluation. To see if he could cut it in the most elite regiment of the movement. However as soon as the missions they undertook appeared to become more dangerous in nature for this young lad, he became a traitor and turned himself in with the police department, declaring himself willing to snitch on the secrets he had learned while under the command of one of the key figures of the movement.

Under no circumstances could the police gain any information from him. No, Private Lee would not get to spill anything. Rokoyu wouldn't allow it.

A screeching tire in the distance caught both their attention as an unmarked vehicle turned into the street and stopped across from the apartment building they were standing on.

Carefully two metal bender cops, who wore long black coats over their armour to remain inconspicuous, pulled the treacherous Lee from the back of the unmarked cruiser and escorted him past the front door of the building.

The interrogator must have arrived before Rokoyu and Daskana, because no one else had shown up for as long as they had been on site. That was a fact not lost on either of them. It could only mean one thing. The intelligence was on point. _She_ had come to oversee proceedings, that one police officer you might actually not want to run into regardless of how good you think you are.

"Are you ready?" Daskana inquired curiously.

"Of course I am." he declared confident. "Let's get this over with and show them that we are not to be meddled with any longer." he added as he leaned down and picked up a black porcelain mask at his feet.

It was beautifully painted, it's base colour black with blood-red tribal markings running from the cheeks all the way up to another bright red circle prominently featured on the forehead. The facial expression of the mask seemed neutral, but a careful second glance later and you'd recognise a slight hint of a creepy smile. It depended on how long you stared at it. One moment it seemed fine, the other you'd find yourself questioning if the person wearing it was about to hurt you or not.

Quite daunting.

He carefully placed it over his face and closed the clasp at the end of the leather straps that held it in place.

Many in the city had come to both admire and fear that weird expression, albeit not this version of the mask. It was his uncle's white adaption that had become the face of an unstoppable propaganda machine.

Daskana was busy reading herself as well in the meantime. She slipped her green goggled mask from between her belt and pulled it tightly over her head, activating the built-in respirator just in case they had to employ a gas canister. Daskana wore the standard jumpsuit and gear of the chi-blocker army, like she always did. On her upper arms she carried a set of sergeant stripes with a single star at the bottom, making her a first sergeant and second in command behind her him, he would have to hope for the best in case of a gas threat, because his porcelain mask wouldn't protect him one bit. That's the price you pay for wanting to look more aesthetically threatening. For the rest he wore an exact copy of his uncle's uniquely armoured outfit. The major contrast was that his was completely black with red seaming in comparison to Noatak's more neutral colours. In addition he also wore an additional black leather chest piece over his tunic for protection since he would be more in direct combat situations. The equality symbol was painted on thickly in white on the centre of the leather.

These subtle differences were meant to set the two of them apart to anyone within the movement. The fact they both wore the same getup also affirmed that _'Amon'_ and _'Lieutenant Fuchida'_ had a sort of mentor and student relationship.

The both of them gathered their thoughts and picked up a rolled up elastic rope behind them and pulled it though a climbing anchor they had knocked into the ledge beforehand, tying the ropes around their bodies and into the safety harnesses they wore over their uniforms. Before slowly climbing over the ledge of the rooftop they checked each other's gear for good measure. Once they were finally over the top they evened themselves out until they stood horizontally on the side of the building, their right hands holding onto the rope tightly. Rokoyu finally pulled the hood over his head to cover himself completely and checked his gear over one final time to ensure he wouldn't stupidly fall to his death.

As she waited for his command, Daskana whispered in his general direction. "Are you absolutely sure they'll be in 3B?"

"Sakura's sources are absolutely sure, and if I were you," he cautioned her, tightening the elastic rope. "I wouldn't doubt that woman's intelligence, ever."

Only a quick word of encouragement remained. He looked over at her with a sense of positive concern and held out his fist towards her.

"Sis."

She quickly bumped him back

"Bro."

It was hand signals from now on.

He swirled around until he stood upside down and rappelled down and walked down to catch a glimpse through the window and get an idea of the situation on the inside. The blinds were closed, but in between the very small gaps he quickly identified four people in the room. Two metal benders were standing behind his target, who was sitting behind a metal table in the middle of the room, a bright light shining right in his eyes, positioned with his back towards Rokoyu. He was wearing orange prison scrubs and his hands were handcuffed tightly.

 _"Lee, you scumbag."_

That's when Rokoyu's suspicions were finally confirmed. Sitting before Lee was the interrogator, the very person their intelligence had suggested was going to be in attendance. Before the traitor Lee sat none other than the Chief of the Republic City Police Department herself, Lin Beifong.

She was a freighting person to behold to say the least, not because she was really smart, but also because she actually managed to decrease the crime rate since her instalment as chief. It was astonishing how good she was in managing such an untameable beast. An opponent like that should never be underestimated, but even so, nobody was faultless. Rokoyu reckoned that if taken by surprise, even the mighty Lin Beifong might lose her step once or twice.

The intelligence had suggested her presence beforehand, so it shouldn't be a surprise seeing here there, but Rokoyu had not thought, or rather _hoped_ that she would find the Equalists interesting enough to conduct the interrogation herself. It baffled him really.

Had the mere presence of the movement rattled her this much?

From the sound of things inside the room, she had taken more than a curious interest in the movement and wanted to see if it led her anywhere. Rokoyu did his best to overhear their conversation and found that watching it upside down like this was actually rather amusing given the situation, so he suppressed a chuckle.

"I need names of note, Lee. A solid lead that can help me launch a thorough investigation into the activities of these hoodlums." Beifong questioned Lee with a tone that sounded more like a command then a request.

Lee's response came swift. "I know some pretty big names who have shown support for the movement, like people from the private sector who invested money, but the really big fish? The actual people leading? No, I don't know who they are, truly I don't'. Only the aliases they use and the broader picture they represent. Like, how the command structure works and where they are hiding." He stopped himself, twitching nervously. There was a soft rattling sound from his shaking chains.

Beifong listened intently and urged him on while opening a pen. "Keep talking. You are safe here."

Lee continued hesitantly. "The leadership sits on a council that is referred to by us soldiers as _The Inner Council._ As I understand it, the Equalists are divided up in several regiments, each having its own purpose and objective within the organization. Nothing gets approved without full consent of the council, which leads to the easy conclusion that the big man has to say yes or no to every move. It's all calculated. He's in total control of the lot of them and they obey blindly."

"Amon?" Ling's eyes shot up from her moving pen. "We've always assumed he is the puppet master, but we never got a conclusive confirmation."

The traitor swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking. "He is the true leader, yes. He is the chairman of the council which is seven heads strong with him excluded. Everyone has to follow his commands to the letter and they all do without blinking twice. He's put people around him who are fiercely loyal beyond belief and who are capable to perform their tasks with precision and without hesitations about the morality."

Rokoyu had heard enough. This guy was spilling and he wouldn't stop until he had told her everything that his simple-minded head contained. He gave a nod towards his companion in crime that the mission was officially go.

He turned himself around again and lowered himself until he was next to the window. He used hand signals to inform her he'd take down the police officer on the left and that she was to take the other metalbender hostage. Rokoyu would then proceed to quickly capture the traitor.

Daskana got into her final position and signalled back she was eager to go. With a small flashlight Rokoyu signalled to a truck parked down the road that the rest of regiment was to be on immediate stand-by for their extraction.

This attack would change everything. It wasn't a simple clash between protestors or a simple squabble with scum such as the triads. No, this was an open attack on the authorities. One of the highest possible this time around, Lin Beifong herself. The significance of it all didn't go exactly past Rokoyu. It made his heart race faster and made him feel somewhat afraid for the outcome and consequences it potentially carried with it.

This clash had been bound to happen one day and now that the moment was so near it seemed so impossible and surreal at the same time. This moment of glory was right there for the taking.

He confidently nodded one finale time at his sister and everything went into motion fast.

They both took one last breath of courage and pushed themselves away from the wall with force, gaining momentum as the elastic rope pulled them back towards the building. In unison they crashed through the windows hard, wreaking havoc as they breached. Rokoyu came flying in and planting his boots on the back of the metalbender on the left. The sheer force of it toppled the officer over and the man clanked his head on the side of the table hard, losing his helmet.

Before Beifong had even realized what had occurred, Rokoyu reached for the traitor's neck and threw an arm around him, ripping him violently from his chair, hooking a safety clasp onto the belt around his waist to secure him to Rokoyu's harnass tightly.

"Damn it!" Beifong exclaimed as she leapt up from her seat like a cat and threw the table over with her metal wires, ready to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Chief!" Rokoyu warned as he pointed with his free hand at his sister.

Daskana held a very sharp combat knife against the throat of the other police officer, drawing a single drop of blood.

For but a moment Beifong's eyes widened as she watched that drop of blood flow down the side of the blade and back down her man's throat. Realizing she couldn't risk the safety of her subordinate, she reluctantly retracted her cables and took a resting stance. Her face twitched as she tried her best to restrain herself from the offensive, yet her form remained rigged for action if need be.

Lee's breathing intensified heavily under Rokoyu's grasp. It must have finally dawned on him who had come to collect him and what the consequences were, but luckily enough for this stand-off, Lee had enough wits to know this was not the time to open his traitorous mouth.

"How did you know about this place? I only told a select few." Beifong declared, immediately prying for valuable information from here enemies.

The look on her face was stoic and unwavering, as if this meant nothing to her, but Rokoyu reckoned she was boiling on the inside. Her pride wouldn't let her wave this insult off. He knew he wouldn't if he were in here shoes.

The thought alone made him smirk behind his mask. "We are everywhere Chief Beifong. There is no stopping us anymore from achieving what we desire. If we want something, we'll take it, by force if need be. You've always suspected us to be dangerous and now you have confirmation that we are."

"And what is it you guys want exactly?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't patronize me with that equality nonsense. Maybe you really believe it and it's an easy cover up story for the real ordeal, but I don't really buy into it. Why else would you need a paramilitary wing? You guys are up to no good at all. A bunch of insignificant nobodies pursuing power, that's what you are, and nothing more."

"Hah! You don't honestly think I'm that stupid, right?" Rokoyu laughed boldly. "All will be revealed in due time, rest assured of that you _bender filth_." he spat the insult with venom, stepping back slowly towards the widow, glass cracking beneath his boots. "I'm sure we'll begin to learn more about each other in the weeks to come. Today is just a small taste of things to come. Today we win and you lose. Perhaps it is better for you to get used to this state of affairs, saves me the trouble of humiliating you." he finished off his monologue with a mocking tone.

"You won't get away with this." she warned, her eyes now burning with a desire to wipe that smugness of Rokoyu's face. "I'll bring all of you down and you won't like what happens then."

His sister was now also standing with her back towards the gaping hole where the glass had been. She jabbed the officer in the central chi point where neck meets shoulder and he slumped to the ground unconsciously. In unison they pushed themselves out of the windows and roped down to ground level as fast as the rope would let them. In the background the truck came racing towards them with the sound of its roaring engine reflecting off the buildings in the empty street. Beifong could still be distantly heard shouting inaudible orders around upstairs.

Suddenly Lee started begging, trying to wiggle free from Rokoyu's tight grip. "Please, I never meant to turn rat! I got scared, that's all. Just... just don't hurt me!"

For his arrogance, Rokoyu slammed his fist hard into the left hand side of Lee's body, making the traitor groan uncomfortably.

"Shut your filthy yapper! You broke the oath you've sworn to Amon. You don't deserve our pity and nobody is going to give it to scum like you!"

The truck stopped next to them and two henchmen came dashing from the back, taking Lee away from their commander. Rokoyu quickly undid the elastic rope and tossed them away along with the safety harness, furiously signalling to his sister to head for the truck and to start with the extraction.

With force he kicked open the front door of the apartment complex, sending the hinges flying.

"Come on let's go!" Daskana shouted behind him, but Rokoyu had good reason to do what he did.

Beifong was already at the bottom of the staircase along with a metalbender who was bleeding from a cut on his forehead, probably the one that knocked his forehead against the table.

Rokoyu quickly grabbed a canister from a pouch on his belt and pulled the pin, tossing it into the hallway, filling it with dark smoke. Hearing their cables spooling towards him, he dove to the right away from the door and rolled onto a single knee.

 _"How could I forget? Earthbenders and metalbenders, some have seismic sense."_ He pondered as he dashed forward towards the truck, not looking back.

The truck had turned around and was moving down the street, the backdoors wide open with his sister waiting from him, holding out her arm. He sprinted forwards and soon reached the back of the truck. He leaped upwards and grabbed hold of her hand. She happily pulled him inside just as they raced through a red light and harshly took a right turn, making tires squeal. Everyone balanced themselves out as the truck did the same. A general sigh of relief was shared amongst the crew.

The moment was quickly broken up when the menacing sound of a police siren pulled up behind them, catching everyone off guard. Rokoyu quickly guided his attention to the back doors and observed the sight of the problem behind him.

Cops.

"Beifong must have had a unit posted nearby in case of an emergency!" he exclaimed at his sister as she joined him. "Curse that woman!"

It was no ordinary squad car either, but an open four by four jeep with a bull bar for ramming and a cable mounted up front for emergencies. He noticed from the plain uniforms the four pursuing officers were wearing, that they were not metalbenders, but non-benders just like him.

That was a lot of faith she was placing in those officers. Perhaps she thought fighting fire with fire gave the police a better chance, but she couldn't have been more mistaken.

His sister spoke sharply as she too noticed they were non-benders, disappointed even, shaking her head in pity.

"Poor misguided souls. They are aiding the very people that underpay them for their efforts and won't lose any sleep over it. Pathetic."

Suddenly a hook shot out from under the cable and it latched itself on tightly on the rear bumper of their truck.

"Just what we needed." she sighed deeply, banging her fist in frustration against the metal inner wall of the back compartment. "How do you want to handle this problem?"

He took this as his cue to step to the forefront. They couldn't allow these officers to follow them back to the hideout. They had to shake them before reaching the downtown section of the city at minimum to keep them guessing where the location of the underground facility was.

"Get the blow torch and cut the cable. I suspect it's made of an alloy you can't use a simple cutter on." He commanded as he checked the gear on his belt.

She grabbed onto the straps of the chest armour he wore over his tunic and forced him to look at her. Her intense blue orbs met his dark amber eyes.

"No, you're not doing this." she whispered, looking over her shoulder to check if no squad member was trying to listen in.

She wouldn't dare undermine him, he was sure of that, but this was an issue between siblings, not soldiers.

"I have no choice. I'll cover you guys while you cut through the metal. This is non-negotiable, get to your duties Sergeant." He tried to order her off. "Ask Nauja to help you out. The others will have to look after the package if things go south. Use the underground network if you have to make a hasty escape. You can easily lose these losers in there."

He could tell she was angry with him for wanting to put himself in danger, but his choices were limited here. Even she had to see that. He was their commanding officer and he would not put his team needlessly in harm's way if he could resolve the issue himself.

Eventually she roughly pushed him aside and motioned towards Nauja to bring her the blow torch and gas tank.

"Go then." she scolded him like a boy. "Go and get yourself killed stupid. Like I care."

He turned his attention back to the cable, watching it being reigned in until the jeep was practically bumper to bumper with the truck. It made shaking off the four by four with sudden sharp movements completely impossible. Even more reason

 _"Allright... just four non-benders. No biggie... just don't kill them Rokoyu..."_

He sagged through his knees and lunged forward, landing on the hood of the off-road vehicle, spreading his long arms out wide to balance himself out. Without much hesitation one of the officers sitting in the rear seats crawled over his colleagues in the front and climbed over the front window to challenge him.

"Xiu? Have you gone completely mad?!" The officer behind the steering wheel shouted at his companion, who didn't seem much interested in responding.

The guy probably wanted to be the hero of the story. A hotshot sort of speak. The cop pulled a wooden billy club from a leather frog on his belt.

Rokoyu just smirked behind his mask because he was always up for any challenge. Others saw it as him risking his life, but in truth he lived for these high risk situations.

The cop albeit brave enough to meet the challenge, was still nervous enough for his chest to be heaving heavily up and down. Rokoyu tried his luck and addressed him before it came to a fight. You can always try to bullshit your way out of anything. If it pays off you've avoided a lot of unnecessary work, if it doesn't you can always trust on your training to finish the job.

"Brother, brother... there is no need for us to fight each other. You are one of us, so tell your friends to unhook and let us be on our way." he tried to reason with him. "We are all united in the same struggle after all. We non-benders have to stick together."

"You guys might have some damn good arguments about this city, but it doesn't give you the right to cause all this chaos and mayhem! Release the prisoner at once!" The officer responded, the wind blowing through his uniform.

Rokoyu shook his head in disappointment. "So be it then."

He struck out first with a jab and the officer dodged, retaliating with his club. Rokoyu blocked with his wrist bracer and planted his foot on the man's chest, kicking him right off the hood.

Just like that it was over.

Fighting random non-benders was sadly a lot easier than benders. They just couldn't match a well trained chi-blocker. It was the tragedy of his kind really, that even in their hour of rise, they occasionally still had to hurt members of their own community.

"Xiu!" the driver shouted as he stared over his shoulder at his fallen comrade.

"Ouch..." Rokoyu howled with laughter. "That one will be sore for an entire week." He looked down at the remaining officers. "Which one of you is next?"

"You bastard!" the other officer in the back now climbed over his friends and came out to meet the Equalist.

Behind him, Daskana and Dasva were dangling dangerously out of the back of the truck, safety harnesses keeping them from falling as they tried their best to cut though the cable, sparks flying everywhere.

All he needed to do for now was keep these officers busy. Surely that would be enough trouble for one night.

"I'm going to make you pay!" the brave policeman scowled as he pulled out his club and swung it at Rokoyu.

He dodged and turned round and round, almost dancing with his opponent on the small metal field that was their battleground. He let this one tire himself out, because a little bit of variety never hurt anyone. Fighting was his religion, and he would practice it the way he wanted.

"Why... can't... I... hit... you!" the copper gasped for breath. "Stand... still... damn you!"

Suddenly as he swung for Rokoyu's head, the Equalist caught the wood mid-air with his gloved hand and ripped it right out of the cop's hand, pulling him along with it. Rokoyu grabbed onto the collar of his uniform and pushed his knee hard into the guy's gut. Even as the poor officer chocked for air, Rokoyu just grinned behind his mask as he shifted his focus at the driver, pushing the man off the front of the hood.

"Oops... didn't mean to do that." Rokoyu snickered rather smug.

The driver scowled angrily because of this act. Rokoyu couldn't quite make out his face because helmet and tinted visors he wore. What a weird choice of accessory at nighttime.

Then again he wasn't innocent of doing exactly the same thing at certain times, so he couldn't criticise it.

"Shit! Do you want me to go out there?" the patrolman in the passenger seat cried out to the driver.

He shook his head. "No! Are you mad?! Look what happened to those other two idiots! Are you trying to get yourself hurt?!" he reasoned.

"But they are melting the cable! We have no choice! The chief will chew us out if we don't perform."

"You always have a choice. Putting your life on the line like this won't impress her one bit."

Regardless of his colleagues warnings, the rather small and gaunt officer unbuckled himself and crawled halfway over the window.

Suddenly a load scream caught Rokoyu's attention behind him.

"Lieutenant!" Nauja shouted. "We're tuning onto Xiang bridge! Hold onto something for crying out loud!"

Rokoyu's eyes went wide as he watched the structure of the bridge in the distance, the one that connected the Xiang borough with the Downtown borough. At the next intersection a sharp left turn would brusquely bring them onto it and he was already having to balance himself out on the jeep.

He quickly got down onto one knee. and grabbed on tight onto the foldable front window of the jeep.

"Stay there or you'll fall!" he barked at the incoming officer, who was still in the process of crawling over the window.

Regardless if they were enemies that night or not. These men were still non-benders and he would be damned to let any of them die. He wasn't in the business of killing anyone just yet.

As expected the Equalist truck turned harshly at the intersection and the driver of the jeep was forced to do the same to balance things out so the two vehicular wouldn't flip over. They sped onto the bridge and immediately started weaving in between the slower moving traffic. The officer finally made it over the window once the commotion was over, albeit a bit shaky. Rokoyu got back up as well.

Instead of using his club the officer reached out with a fist and Rokoyu simply sidestepped, almost allowing him to fall from the jeep on his own. Barely keeping himself upright the cop turned around again and prepared to strike again. Because of his uncertainty he stood even more unbalanced then the two that had come before him. As such when the truck had to make an evasive manoeuvre, moving into the left lane he lost his footing completely and started falling backwards, swinging his arms desperately around him.

An automobile coming from the opposite direction in the other lane at high speed would rip the poor soul to pieces at this speed.

"Tuân!" the driver shouted and Rokoyu instantly reacted.

He reached for the officer and caught onto his jacket, just grabbing onto the fine lining, pinning his fingers between the golden button just below the man's collar. Even so, it still left the man dangling dangerously into the pathway of opposing traffic, and he was terrified for it.

"Lieutenant! The metal is too strong! We cannot cut this!" Nauja shouted in the distance. "We need another solution!"

Rokoyu instantly turned to the driver and formulated a better solution for his problems.

"Stop now, or I swear to all the spirits I will drop him in front of another car!" he threatened, shaking the unfortunate Tuân to emphasize his point.

Of course he wouldn't drop the man in front of another car, but the driver didn't know that. No immediate response came, so Rokoyu pretended to drop him by releasing him and quickly catching onto him again. All the meanwhile the poor soul screamed for help.

"Don't drop me! You're crazy man!"

"All right! I'll do it. Just don't hurt him!" the driver caved and nodded.

Rokoyu signalled to Daskana to slow the truck down and exactly that happened. He pulled Tuân back onto the hood and kicked him onto his knees, cuffing him with his own handcuffs. The vehicles came to a stop and Rokoyu jumped off, pulling his newest price along with him, his arm tight around Tuân's neck. He disarmed him at the same time tossed the wooden club far away. Other vehicles stopped behind them but nobody was courageous enough to come and help the police officers.

"Detach the hook, or else!" Rokoyu barked and the driver followed his orders, pushing a button on his dashboard and the cable went flaccid, detaching instantly from the hook itself. "Pull the keys from the ignition and toss them away as far as you can, towards the water if you would please."

Again the driver did as he was told and the keys were sent spiralling down into the bay. Daskana and Nauja came crawling out of the back of the truck and stared kicking against the hook that was still embedded in their rear bumper, but it wouldn't budge. If they kept that in there it would make the vehicle easily identifiable by another patrol. It needed to be removed.

"Get out of the jeep and toss away your weapon." Rokoyu ordered and the driver followed like the dutiful man he was.

Holding up his hands he stepped out of the jeep and slowly removed his club before tossing it away.

"Good boy, you follow orders. I admire that considering you're in a tight spot here. Tell me copper... what's your name?"

The driver removed his tinted glasses and Rokoyu wanted to gasp as recognition settled in, but held it back for obvious purposes.

"Akira, my name is Akira."

Of all people to be a police officer, from the thousands of people living in the city, it just had to be an acquaintance of Rokoyu. Akira had only joined the football team a couple of months ago, transferring from a club from downtown. This wasn't at all what Rokoyu had in mind as a job for him.

 _"Just my stupid luck as always. He told me he was in the security business. Guess he's trying to move up in the world. Admirable, but futile to try it as a non-bender police officer."_

This wasn't really what anyone needed, this guy was too close to him for safe comfort. So Rokoyu swallowed a lump in his throat and decided he wasn't going to reveal the best of him, so he altered his voice as he always did when in danger of being recognized. He'd just alter the pitch and speak louder, adjusting his accent to sound a bit more older. It usually threw most people off.

He waved to a nearby lamppost. "Well Akira, be a good lad and cuff yourself to that lamppost over there."

Some people were getting out of their cars, so Akira motioned for them stay back for safety and cuffed himself to the lamppost as instructed.

"Good." Rokoyu said and knocked his hostage hard against the back of the head with the handle of his combat knife, knocking Xiu out cold.

It earned him an angry glare from Akira.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, bub." Rokoyu laughed. "He'll be awake again in a couple of hours. The only thing he'll pick up from this is a bit of a headache and a bruised ego."

"You scum won't continue getting away with this. You've crossed a line tonight." Akira warned.

"Considering that everything we're doing is for people just like you, I wouldn't be too certain of that. Think about what you're doing here brother. Maybe you'll find that we have a common cause after all."

Rokoyu turned around and walked to the truck as calm as ice, pushing both Nauja and Daskana out of the way. With one firm stomp against the hook it fell from the back of the bumper and both girls just shrugged their shoulders at each other.

"Show off." Dasva whispered in his direction and Rokoyu chuckled at that as he lifted himself back up into the back compartment.

He carefully watched everyone buckle up, taking in the nods of appreciation he received for resolving the problem. He closed the backdoors and moved himself to the back of the compartment, seating himself right next to his sister. He gently patted her on the shoulder to let her know he was fine, but she kept her masked face pointed firmly forwards as if she couldn't care less.

Fine. If that was the way she wanted it.

"Good job everyone. Amon will be very pleased." he complemented everyone before turning towards the traitorous Lee to his left. "As for you my old friend." he chuckled mysteriously. "Amon will be judging you tonight, better use the rest of the ride to prepare yourself for what is to come."

...

The truck came to stop at the front gate of the warehouse and a tall and bulky man pulled the large garage door open. The driver drove inside and parked it right in the middle of the abandoned storage floor. The crew jumped from the back and lined up perfectly in a sort of honour guard in two single file lines on each side. Rokoyu and Daskana came out last, both holding onto one arm of the traitor.

High above them on the catwalks, Noatak emerged dressed up as Amon from one of the empty offices along with a group of other high officers. They slowly walked down a long zigzagging staircase.

Rokoyu pushed Lee onto his knees at the end of his dishonour guard and allowed two of Lieutenant Quang's regular chi blockers to take up position behind Lee. Daskana joined the end of the line and stood at ease like the rest of them. From the underground scores of chi blocker infantry came to join them as well, lining up perfectly in columns until most of the space around the centre of the warehouse floor had been taken up.

Noatak finally joined them along with his herd of which Lieutenant Quang was the only one Rokyoyu really considered important enough to be here. The others really had no business with this dispute, the officers of the other regiments that was. Then again, Noatak had probably brought them along to show them what happened to someone who refused to play by the rules, _their_ rules.

That's why most of those regular goons were ordered to be present as well, to see for themselves what betrayal could potentially bring.

Lee looked up frightened at the man to whom he had sworn allegiance not five months ago. The fear in Lee's eyes made Rokoyu think about how difficult that must be, being surrounded by people you lived alongside almost week in, week out. All of them staring at you with angry scowls and a deep hatred for a former friend.

The thought alone of Rokoyu ever being in a similar position send a shiver down his spine, so he decided to shrug it off and focus on Noatak.

Their beloved leader got down on one knee, placing a hand on Lee's shoulder. As if he was welcoming back an old buddy. It went so silent in the warehouse floor you could hear a pin drop, literally. Only the distant sound of the city disrupted the affair.

Noatak started speaking with a heavy voice, regretful even.

"You had so much promise my friend. You went through Lieutenant's Quang's training programme in less than four months, earning a promotion to the Special Operations Regiment. You could have been one of my star soldiers, always at the forefront, always fighting the most important battles for our people, but no..." he sighed deeply, the disappointment clear for everyone to hear. "... you chose to betray us all and sell us out to the bending elite. What a waste..."

Lee was shaking now, as if someone had turned on the air conditioning. It was all pure fear, the fear having come face to face with the menacing symbol that was Amon.

For most in attendance, his uncle had become some sort of god you'd follow to hell and back, yet when Noatak looked straight at you with that mask on, it shook any man to his core. There was something daunting about looking into his grey eyes, to see that resolve and strength. You just knew you didn't want to cross him wrong in any way.

And that was exactly what Lee had done.

Rokoyu stepped forward and held out a piece of knotted rope towards Lee. "You can choose... slow and painful, or quick and painless."

Lee's eyes went wide and his skin turned white. "Wh-What is the quick and painless option?"

Rokoyu smiled behind his mask. "Fine choice my friend." he turned to his nicely lined up squad and looked at his sister. "First Sergeant, would you be so kind to retrieve the quick and painless option for me?"

"Yes sir!" she yelped and dashed off through a large open hole in the floor from where all the other soldiers had showed up.

"Amon." Lee directed himself at Noatak. "Please sir! Please don't do this to me! I didn't want to turn traitor! I got scared, that's all." He petitioned with emotion. "The things I overheard. Surely we'd never go that far? Please tell me I won't be a part of such madness?"

"See, this is why he should have never been transferred to my unit." Rokoyu glared at Lieutenant Quang who was busy playing with his long whiskers. "The guy is a coward, unfit for service with a combat unit. This one is on you." he accused, loud enough for all to hear.

"Stop your whining. He is a damn fine chi blocker, better than most at least." Quang defended himself, caressing his fine moustache. "How was I to know after such a short period of training he'd turn out like this?" He maintained his actions fiercely. "Besides, he was under your command now. You should have seen this coming, Lieutenant Vikram. This blunder is fully on you."

"Let's not put the blame on anyone, shall we?" Noatak rose up. "At least not in front of the men!" he scolded the both of them. "Have I made myself understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Quang and Rokoyu replied in unison

Daskana popped back up from the manmade entrance to the underground network, carrying a thing, long object. It was wrapped up by a beautiful glossy red satin cloth, a golden braided cord holding it together. She stopped before him and held it towards him, bowing. He unclasped his belt with all the gear and dropped it to the floor before accepting the object. He undid the cord and removed the cloth, revealing a katana. It sat nicely in the frog of a military style brown leather belt that he clasped around his waist and she adjusted the shoulder strap for him for correct length.

"First Sergeant Dasva, bring us that stomp of wood we've got lying around." He ordered as he made sure the beautiful brown leather belt sat securely around his waist.

"Oh spirits no..." Lee's eyes went even wider than before, his sight turning away from the weapon at his former commander's side.

"You see Lee..." Rokoyu declared loudly, his voice echoing through the hall. "I never knew my father had anything like this in his possesion, yet when he passed away I was suddenly granted this weapon via his will and testament. He had given it for safekeeping to his notary. I don't know why he wanted me to have this, but surely he gave it to me for a purpose. I haven't found that purpose yet, but the removal of your treacherous head might be a good start I reckon."

The first tears appeared now, quickly followed by outrage and fear from Lee. It was to no avail. Not unexpected some of the soldiers also seemed uneasy about the whole ordeal.

Dasva appeared again and placed the wooden stomp before Lee and pushed his head down onto it. Rokoyu took up position next to Lee and slowly pulled out the long blade, holding it high above his head, ready to chop the traitor's head off in one single, clean blow. Lee's tears continued to spill as Rokoyu looked at Noatak and awaited the command.

"Any last words?" Noatak asked, the sound of his voice now full of mercy and pity

Of course Lee begged, every syllable coming out distorted."I'm sorry! I regret everything! Please don't do this Amon! I swear, I will never say anything again!"

"It's all right Private Lee. I forgive you." Noatak said as he looked back up at Rokoyu and nodded. "Lieutenant Vikram , you have my blessing to proceed."

"As you wish, sir." Rokoyu brought the sword up even higher and slammed it right down with precision.

A loud clang echoed through the warehouse floor. He looked up to see the reactions of everyone. Not one member of his crew had looked away.

Some of the other high officer however...

Lieutenant Morika, the head of the Medical Regiment and Lieutenant Bai of the Motorized Regiment, they both had refused to look. Some in the crowd were shaking their heads in disbelief as well, refusing to feast their eyes on the spectacle.

As for Lee, he still snickered and cried, his eyes closed, shaking. He had no idea he was still in the land of the living.

"Lee." Rokoyu spoke up, catching his attention. He grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head and yanked really hard. "Lee you're not dead. Not yet at least."

Lee opened his eyes and was surprised to find his own reflection in the blade embedded in the wood right before his face, having only missed him by inches.

Noatak sighed. "If I had wanted you dead Lee, I would have had the Lieutenant over here..." He waved at Rokoyu. "... kill you right before the eyes of the police. It would have been a far more powerful message then just outright waste your life right here. No my friend, you've been given a golden opportunity. Will you take it?"

"Yes! Everything you want, I'll do it!" Lee exclaimed, evidently very happy to still be alive.

"You'll be reintroduced into the training programme. However your lapse of confidence in our leadership has proven that you are not fit for an active combat role. According with the next batch of evaluations you'll be sent to another regiment. Probably Medical or Motorized. That's why I asked the Lieutenants Morika and Bai to be here tonight. They'll be closely monitoring your progress with Lieutenant Quang from now on."

Rokoyu looked at two random chi blockers standing not too far away. "You two, take Private Lee to the medical bay. After that a group of MP's will bring him to his new quarters"

Lee seemed surprised as Rokoyu lifted him up and undid the handcuffs.

"New quarters?"

Noatak laughed. "My friend, you've been ousted to the police as one of us. You cannot return to the life you knew. The movement is your permanent home from now on out. We'll make sure you can visit your family once things quiet down a bit, but for now you must remain underground and remain far away from privy eyes."

Lee struggled with this fact. He was the father of two boys with a very friendly wife waiting for him at home. You could see it in his empty eyes. Rokoyu couldn't image what that must feel like, having to come to grips with not being able to go home and be with the people you love. Perhaps Noatak could sympathise with Lee? After all the man rarely spend time with his nephew and niece anymore, at least in a personal way and not all the times when they met as soldiers.

Rokoyu spoke up to give the man some words of encouragement. He owed him that much for scaring him like that. Allowing his experience of the law as a lawyer to do the talking.

"I know this is a tough choice we've made for you, but it is purely for your own safety. If you're afraid the police will go after your family, I assure you Chief Beifong is not that daft. She'll question your wife and children about your whereabouts and if you've been in contact with them. But that's as far as she is willing to go. In fact the law doesn't allow for anything else."

Rokoyu had said enough and nodded at the two chi blockers he had assigned to Lee. They guided him away, leading him to the hole in the floor and down the stairs into the underground network. In the meantime Rokoyu made his way to his men who stood at attention and pulled his sword out of the stomp and sheathed it. The clacking sound of the blade clicking back into its container shook some of the other chi blockers.

"Good job everyone. All did as ordered and adjusted well to our rather _unexpected_ visitors post-extraction, but I'm sure we'll get more opportunities in the future to showcase why we are the best of the best! Dismissed!"

They all left the formation and disappeared into the underground, Quang now turned to his men.

"You've seen Amon's mercy, never forget this. Think about betraying us and we'll come and collect you either way. The police cannot protect you. Your loyalty is here with us." he declared and nodded. "Dismissed!"

They all left as well, leaving Rokoyu alone with Noatak and the other high officers.

"I'd like to congratulate you on a fine job Lieutenant Vikram." Noatak complimented as he placed a hand on Rokoyu's shoulder. "I expected nothing less from you. You've been working hard to be where you are after all.

"It was routine, sir. We'll do it again and again when asked to do so. You should have seen the look on Beifong's face once we crashed through that glass." he chuckled satisfied. "Like she'd seen the dead rise up from their graves."

Amon seemed surprised.

"So Beifong was there? Interesting. I can imagine what you say. She has probably met a good amount of arrogant criminals in her lifetime, but never something as daring as us." he tapped him on the back. "You're dismissed as well. I expect you back here for debriefing tomorrow. We need to discuss new matters at hand."

Rokoyu saluted him with a deep respectful bow. "As you wish, mentor." he looked at the Morika and Bai. "And good fortune to you fine people as well."

He left them behind and made his way underground, moving with a long strides as he marched through the many hallways of the underground headquarters. Occasionally he encountered a lonesome chi blocker and was honoured by a hasty salute almost every time. That was if they weren't freighted at the sight from the sword that swung at his side.

He found his regiment's locker room and entered, finding his entire crew already halfway through the process of changing into their normal clothes, some half naked. Everyone smiled and nodded at him as he made his way to his locker and opened it up.

On the inside there was a small picture taped to the back of the metal door. Every time he laid his eyes onto that he smiled.

It was a picture of himself and Daskana, taken at the Winter Solstice Festival in Little Water Tribe a year before. It had been one of the rarest days off from work and training. It was also one of the rare moments he and his sister had done something together that made them actually feel like they were related.

Unlike the happy mood the picture suggested, most of the people close to them knew they had been fierce rivals in their youth, this much to their parents dismay. Nowadays it was different because they only had each other and their uncle, but boy they had had their squabbles over the years. The occasional dispute still popped up, but it wasn't as intense as before. There was a sort of peace in their tug-of-war.

He smiled again at the sight as he pulled back his hood and undid the claps that held the porcelain mask taped to his face. Placing it at the bottom of the locker. He undid the thick leather belt and put the cloth back around the sword, placing it in the bottom left corner. Soon the armour and uniform followed suit and in their place came a set of black pants and a white dress shirt. He tied his black tie around his neck and made sure it was nice and tight. He put on his slick black leather jacket and pulled up the zipper halfway.

To complete the look he opened up a small box and pulled out his sunglasses with round, yellow glass, placing it over his nose. They were modified welding glasses. Something new for that years jetset to wear.

Punk style they called it.

"Looking slick there pall." His sister remarked as she put her own red jacket on and shoved the gear he had dropped earlier during the scene with Lee into his hands. "Got another appointment tonight I know nothing about?"

"You always ask, and I never answer." He just smiled at her as if she wasn't onto something, which she obviously was.

She leaned in and whispered as some of the team members said their goodbyes and left for their respective lives. "Look I don't care who you're shagging this time around, but I'd still like to know the address in case of an emergency."

"Not going to happen. I love you to bits, but this part of my life stays private until further notice." he snapped annoyed. "So cut it out and go home."

"Hey, no need to be so prissy about it. Is it at least in the neighbourhood? Give me that." She countered as she nudged him playfully. "I'm just worried brother."

He sighed as he grabbed his golden Zippo lighter and a pack of cigarettes from highest storage compartment of the locker. He really didn't know how much he wanted to share with her, because his date for the night was actually rather controversial. Then again, this was his sister. He should in theory be able to provide her with more then what he was giving her. Then again it was _his_ privacy and not _hers,_ so he should have the final say.

"I won't be too far from home, don't worry about it. I might even be back sometime later tonight. I don't know yet."

"Whatever you want." Daskana turned away disappointed. "I'll see you when I see you, I guess."

And with that she left him and grabbed an Equalist armband from a box full of them at the door and slammed the door on her way out. That told him enough in itself.

Soon he was the last on in the room, which was always the case. He made it a habit to try and be the first one in, and the last on out. He attempted to clear his mind a bit as he finished up, combing his slick undercut hairstyle back into an acceptable standard and closed up his locker, putting the key in his wallet where it belonged with his pocket change.

He did as everyone did and grabbed an armband before leaving, pulling the piece of cloth around his upper arm. It was standard procedure to wear one of these in the underground facility whenever you wore civilian clothing. It was a clever security measure devised by Noatak. Anyone who wasn't part of the order wouldn't know to take one at arrival and to leave it before departing. As such anyone found doing the rounds without an armband was to be considered an outsider and a spy. To ensure full security, the ones at the entrance were placed behind a corner so you couldn't see people picking or leaving them as they went.

Nobody messed with him as he made his way back to the warehouse floor and dumped the armband back in the designated box at the main gate.

He nodded at the bulky guy who guarded it and received a courteous nod back.

After three years Rokoyu was still to figure out his name. Nobody seemed to know who he was but all that mattered was that he guarded the door tightly and kept unwanted visitors out. The guy kept his mouth shut and did as he was told, you couldn't really ask for more from some dumb muscle like that.

He opened the smaller door inside the large gate and stepped outside into the world. He immediately noticed someone was standing next to it, leaning against the wall.

"I told you to go home, Daskana." he remarked without looking at her, pulling a cigarette from his pack and stuffing the rest back his jacket.

"Don't pretend to be like dad. If I want to hang about, then I hang about." she scowled angry.

"You are quite right. You're eighteen years old now. What you do in your spare time is your business." he said, lighting up the cigarette and taking a good swing, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs. He looked at her and exhaled into her direction. "You see? That's me giving you some privacy. Cut me some slack and do the same for me, will you?"

She shrugged her shoulders and waved away the smoke, pushing herself past his shoulder harshly.

" I hate you."

He immediately called after her. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. You were trying to get yourself killed again tonight dumbass. You know how much that grinds my gears!"

Rokoyu couldn't be bothered to reply anymore. He walked away in a different direction than her and rounded the corner.

He slipped through the streets to the closest tram station, losing himself in his thoughts as he smoked up his cigarette. He was already going over the mission again and again, trying to come up with a good enough report for the upcoming debriefing.

He got on the tram and got off again at the first stop right next to the football ground. He nodded at the security guard near the entrance and walked through the main doors.

"She's waiting for you in the stands. I told her she could wait there." The guard called after him, to which he only showed the guard a thumbs up behind his shoulder.

He found his way to the players tunnel and walked onto the pitch, coming to a stop at the lines outlaying the field near the dugouts. The field was only dimly lit up, but it was enough to make out someone's face. He lit up his next cigarette when a calm and collected female voice spoke up behind him.

"Got a fire for me as well, tough guy?"

He turned around and found a young woman sitting in one of the VIP seats right behind the home team's dugout. She had a small posture and very distinctive dark red hair which was cut in a short bob.

"Fancy seeing you here tonight Sergeant Nauja." He grinned, walking right up to her. "I'd almost think we met earlier today?"

"Oh cut it out." she stood up and poked him in the shoulder, placing her own cigarette between her lips. He leaned down and connected the tips, transferring the heat from one end, to the other.

"Better?"

"Much better." she exhaled a deep puff of white smoke. "Got time for a really stupid question?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you smoke like a thug?" she pointed at his hand as he put his smoke in his mouth and tugged at it.

He looked rather bemused at the way he was holding his smoke. "Is it wrong then?"

"Most people do it like this." she showed him her hand, the cigarette resting between her index and middle finger. "You on the other hand hold it between the thumb and index finger with your palm facing in and slightly up, the filler pointing directly at you."

"And that makes me look like a thug?"

"Yeah, kind off. I knew some shady characters back in the day and they all smoked just like you. It's cool, sure, but it's not considered very civilized."

"Well if anyone tells me it's not classy enough for them, then I'll ask them to show me their Law Degree from the University of Republic City. They can stuff their self-righteous opinions where the sun never shines."

"Also..." she giggled at his remark. "... what kind of person wears sunglasses at night?"

He climbed over the advertising boarding and sat down next to her, removing his sunglasses and stuck them between the zipper of his jacket

"Because I can, and because it's dark anyways. Might as well look good while going about my way." he palmed his hands and leaned forward, looking at the floor, slightly grinning at the fact Akira had been wearing tinted goggles as well earlier that night. "Can I tell you something I haven't ever told anyone?"

" You know me Rokoyu. I will never reveal the best of you to anyone." she put her head on his shoulders. "I promise."

"It's weird, but..." He exhaled deeply. "...every time we go out there to cause trouble. I can't help but put myself in danger."

"I don't quite follow. Are you talking about what you did tonight?"

"Yeah," he looked at her. "It's not that I want to get myself killed or anything, but when a serious problem presents itself and there is no way around it, I can't do nothing, you know? I just have to take action. I usually don't even rationally think about it when I'm standing there. It always ends up being very dangerous, and yet, I just get this massive high from it. Like at that moment I'm invincible and free from all the burdens on my shoulders."

"That's probably a big rush of adrenaline. Every human has that, even cowards can find courage when adrenaline starts flowing in their veins." she explained.

"I guess so. I just need to watch out I don't get myself badly injured pulling a stunt like that. I mean... imagine me kicking the bucket and Daskana taking over from me?"

"I wouldn't say your sister wouldn't be a good replacement, she's definitely got some of your pedigree, but I fear her heart is more in the cause for your sake then for herself. If she loses you, I don't think she'd be motivated enough to carry on, but we shouldn't think like this. Besides, you should have more confidence in her." Dasva reasoned.

"You are right. Who else would I want anyway. She's my second, I chose her for that exact reason."

It became silent between the two of them, the only sound around being them exhaling of smoke from their cigarettes. This is why he liked Nauja. She was a listener rather than a talker.

She wasn't someone who was just waiting for you to slip up just so they could argue with you, because in all fairness, that was how he felt about Daskana from time to time.

She was the first to break the silence. "Sooo... will it be my place tonight or yours?"

"Yours, Daskana is at my place right now." he smiled as he looked at Nauja, her head still resting on his shoulder. "You are still okay with this though? Whatever it is we are calling our _Special friendship_."

"Friends with benefits." she was quick to correct him.

"What?"

"That's what they call this kind of relationship, apparently. Two people who have a good platonic relationship and engage in sexual intercourse are called _friends with benefits_." she giggled. "And for your information, mister. I'm still very much okay with it. You need comforting, I need comforting. We found that in each other while still maintaining our friendship." she explained, smiling broadly. "I'm too busy with the rest of my life to constantly be attached to another person anyway. This is nice. I don't need more."

"Then I'm still fine with it as well." he faintly smiled. "At least now we can label it properly. I don't have any desire to commit to anyone soon either." he planted a sweet kiss on her cheeks and started whispering "Do you want to get out of here? The next tram to your place should be arriving around now and to be honest my mind has been undressing you for the past ten minutes or so. I don't think I can stand it for much longer. I want to actually do it myself."

"Sure." she smiled a bit crooked. "As long as you promise to do that alphabet thing."

He held up his hand like a true boy scout as they both stood up. "I promise that I'll do the alphabet thing."

She took his hand and they both walked over to the player's tunnel when suddenly he stopped and looked over his shoulder, dubiously narrowing his eyes, scanning the many stands.

"Something wrong?" she inquired.

"I just had the weirdest feeling, as if we were being watched." he explained before shaking his head. "But I'm probably wrong. The place is abandoned at this time of night. Let's go."

...

 _Daskana POV_

He turned around and led Nauja away for another romantic night of comfort, not knowing who had been staring right at him from the lounges in the upper regions of the stadium.

"Oh Rokoyu..."

Daskana shook her head as she watched them disappear into the darkness.

"You'll never change, will you?"

* * *

 **AN: Oh it feels good to be back. The adventure has begun, where will it take us? We shall see in the weeks to come.**

 **One small clarification though on my first chapter. For some reason the first one that I uploaded still had some of my raw writing in there. One major flaw was that Rokoyu was described as an Egineer. He's not. He's a lawyer. He will remain so for the rest of the story. This has been rectified in the first chapter. Just so that we have cleared that up :-)**

 **You know the drill ladies and gents.**

 **I do not own the Legend of Korra. Full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review or comment! Really, leave that comment, it always helps.**


	3. Chapter 3: Debriefing

.

* * *

 **平**

 **Book One**

 **REVOLUTION**

 **Chapter III**

 **DEBRIEFING**

" _ **The end may justify the means as long as there is something that justifies the end."**_

 _ **Leon Trotsky**_

* * *

 _Rokoyu POV_

Rokoyu spent most of his day off from work loitering around town with Nauja. After a short walk around the park, they enjoyed lunch together and separated shortly after that. The both of them wearing plenty of concealment items such as hats and sunglasses. They both wanted to avoid being seen together in public. Although that resolve didn't mean they couldn't do any activities together. They had to be extra careful to avoid the hotspots.

Upon separation Rokoyu emphasized, as he always did, to keep their little understanding between the two of them. After all, their subversive activities were known to none except themselves and it was beneficial to both it remained exactly like that.

Besides all of that, an officer in the chi blocker corps wasn't really supposed to be involved with one of his subordinates. Bending the rules like he was doing could get him in serious trouble. First in line to take shots at him would be his critics and secondly his uncle, who demanded a strict code of perfect conduct from all his officers, even his own nephew. If they as leaders weren't able to live by a couple of simple rules, why should others?

Before joining the debriefing regarding the last mission, Rokoyu made a beeline for his regiment's locker-room and changed into his regular chi blocker uniform instead of the special outfit Noatak had given him. Noatak had specifically asked not to wear it when the entire leadership assembled, so he did as he told. This to prevent any of them from getting any ideas that Rokoyu was receiving preferential treatment from Noatak.

Not that they hadn't probably already noticed that on their own. You couldn't possibly not see the close bond between the two of them. However there was no need to throw gasoline onto the any smouldering rumours yourself. The fact they existed on their own was enough already.

Alas none of them had figured out the full truth, yet. The truth that the two of them were blood relatives. For all intents and purposes it was better for all parties it stayed that way for the time being. If anyone learnt the great Amon had any living relatives, it would greatly undermine the entire story he had devised to inspire hundreds to follow him.

Rokoyu smiled at the hypocrisy as he changed. Noticing the time, he promptly focused and got back to getting dressed. He was running late as it was already.

Honesty was at the core of their movement. Amon's story couldn't be that. It needed to be dark and bleak, moving people to a want for change. Noatak's uneventful life as a banker in Republic City couldn't hold a candle to the tale they now spun on a regular basis to spur reaction from those they looked to recruit.

Call it a little white lie. All for the greater good, of course.

The Equalist headquarters was located in a secret underground facility under an old warehouse in the Dragon Flat's industrial sector. It was property belonging to Future Industries. The company had emptied it out for them so the movement could make itself cosy. After a full year of secret underground construction work it had also become interconnected to the large sewage network of the city itself, making fast access to all sectors easy.

As far Future Industries and the State Treasury were concerned, the warehouse was still on the company books and being used as a car depot. On quieter days Future Industries employees loyal to the cause packed it with cars again to make the locals think nothing had changed. The activity of driving cars in and out was the perfect alibi. The process would keep even the most perceptive of detectives thinking it was a dead end.

When he was fully dressed Rokoyu made himself sit down for a minute. In his mind he tried to come to terms with the report he was about to present the inner council with. There weren't many options. He could try to sugar-coat the issues with the cops, but they would probably punch right through that. That morning's newspapers had been too detailed in this regard.

Whatever happened, he had to make certain not to give the other officers a chance to make him into an easy target, that was certain. Everyone had the ambition to get as high in Noatak's graces as possible. Removing one piece of the puzzle aided in that cause. Rokoyu needed to show resolve and confidence. Even if some of their criticism were justified to some extent, he had to pretend they didn't affect him.

He understood the other's reservations about him well enough really.

If Rokoyu had one fear, then betrayal at the hands of his uncle would be it. He could never tell if Noatak's steadfastness would remain. Nobody within the movement realized that the Noatak known by Rokoyu was vastly different than the Amon they had grown to value. Rokoyu was uncertain that in a case of enough whispers being blown into Amon's ear, that his opinion might change on the matter and that Noatak would not even come out of his shell anymore to protect him.

It could simply not happen. Too much effort had gone into being where he was now. He opened up the personnel files he kept on the leaders of the movement and looked them over.

 _Regiment: Armed Forces  
Moto: Always faithful_

 _Logo: A black Boar-q-pine with red eyes, charging with his quills ready to attack on a field of green.  
Leader: Quang Feng_

 _Codename: Lieutenant Quang  
Born: 123 AG  
Age: 47  
Occupation: Unemployed - former United Forces Army Officer - Colonel  
Strength: 12 battalions, 500 members each,  
Purpose: Armed Force - Bulk Infantry  
_-

 _Regiment: Special Operations  
Moto: Fortune favours the bold_

 _Logo: A diving blue eagle, clutching a blue Equalist symbol on a field of broken white  
Leader: Rokoyu Fire_

 _Codename: Lieutenant Vikram  
Born: 151 AG  
Age: 19  
Occupation: Independent Attorney at law representing Future Industries  
Strength: 1 squadron, 10 members  
Purpose: Special forces, special operations, reconnaissance, hostage extraction, specialized techniques and modes of deployment  
_- _  
Regiment: Medical Department_

 _Moto: Experience and development_

 _Logo: A blood red cross entwined by two Unagi serpents on a field of white._

 _Leader: Rei_

 _Codename: Lieutenant Morika_

 _Born: 133 AG_

 _Age: 37_

 _Occupation: Unemployed - unlicensed physician_

 _Strength: 1 Company, 50 members strong_

 _Purpose: Medical care, community work, developing medicine  
_ -  
 _Regiment: Motorized company_

 _Moto: Hell on wheels_

 _Logo: Tripple Ying and Yang reflecting like a turning wheel on a field of yellow._

 _Leader: Kato_

 _Codename: Lieutenant Bai_

 _Born: 141 AG_

 _Age: 29_

 _Occupation: Unemployed - reformed criminal_

 _Strength: 1 Company, 50 members strong_

 _Purpose: Motorized services, mechanical repairs, enhanced vehicle modifications  
_ -

 _Regiment: Flying corps_

 _Moto: Through adversity to the stars_

 _Logo: A Golden dragon circling a black propeller on a field of red._

 _Leader: Yang_

 _Codename: Lieutenant Chang_

 _Born: 138 AG_

 _Age: 32_

 _Occupation: Pilot_

 _Strength: 1 Air wing, 320 members strong_

 _Purpose: Air security_

 _Regiment: Central Inquisitorium_

 _Moto: Always secret_

 _Logo: Two crossed green daggers with red star and golden Equalist Symbol on a field of gold._

 _Leader: Sakura Feng_

 _Codename:_ _Lieutenant_ _Keung_

 _Born: 130 AG_

 _Age: 32_

 _Occupation: Unemployed - Former United Forces Intelligence officer_

 _Strength: 150 employees_

 _Purpose: Intelligence service, propaganda distribution, public relations_

 _Regiment: Military Police_

 _Moto: By example, we shall lead_

 _Logo: A yellow key and yellow sword crossed on a field of green._

 _Leader: Sheng_

 _Codename: Lieutenant Tamiko_

 _Born: 131 AG_

 _Age: 39_

 _Occupation: Unemployed - Former United Forces Officer_

 _Strength: 150 employees_

 _Purpose: Internal security, maintaining order and morale  
_ -

It was fairly simple. They could want him gone if they had the nerve. Some because they believed Quang's persuasive rhetoric, others because they didn't think this through. Their pendulum swung from one direction to the other, waiting to see where the most gains could be made. They were competitive, it was nothing personal.

In their eyes he was too young and inexperienced. Given he was only nineteen years old, that could well and truly be the truth. He had to convince them otherwise, using any means at his disposal if necessary. He would not be forced out of a movement he helped put together from ground zero. If things went as they usually did, Noatak's protection would kick in fast enough. It was something he counted on because none of them had the audacity to go against Amon's wishes.

But what if it wouldn't come this time? What if Noatak had grown tired of the discussion and decided to cut away the cancer before it could become a serious problem?

Rokoyu put the files away when a cold shiver ran up his spine. He'd just have to wing it like always. Fretting would get him nowhere.

He had been fighting for his place for so long now, he wasn't about to be cut out now that the juicy stuff was coming around. He had to be confident about that.

"All right, let's do this."

While navigating the narrow and dimly lit corridors he found several grunts from the Military Police doing the rounds. The way his boots stomped in comparison to theirs always made them aware of him, so salutes came in droves, and he certainly liked to be respected like that. It made him feel important, and honestly, what self-respecting man wouldn't like being appreciated like that?

For identification purposes, officers of any of the seven regiment did not wear the traditional scarf around their necks that made the chi blockers so recognizable. Instead they had higher collars than the standard infantry with crimson tabs that featured a single golden line in the middle with a gold star pinned to it, signifying the rank of lieutenant. It was the highest rank available at that moment as Noatak felt it was too early for people to have higher ranks just yet. Low-key lieutenants were all that he needed for now.

Rokoyu arrived at the conference room, the two guards clacking their boots together as he passed them and entered, finding everyone important already represented. The only exception was for the big man himself. Rokoyu removed his mask like the others and tossed it onto he coat rack where it rested nicely alongside its counterparts.

In the room they were assembled around the oval conference table in small groups, whisperingly discussing things amongst themselves. Rokoyu decided to join his rival Quang, who was in deep conversation with Hiroshi Sato.

Sato being the major backer of the movement, Rokoyu respected him a great deal. Hell, Rokoyu was subcontracted to his company as a councillor in patent law . Even more reason to stay buddy-buddy with the man. The well known engineer provided much needed resources and financing and as such was always welcome for these meetings. He had earned that right for being so faithful to the cause. This fact was well kept from the lower ranks for obvious reasons. Hiroshi refused to wear any sort of disguise and was always escorted in and out via a route that left him unseen.

That's why the traitor Lee had incorrectly informed Chief Beifong that there were eight heads while in fact it was nine. Even if that last one had no vote on any of the daily running, he was still respected enough to give his input when asked. As such he had also become a valuable advisor to Noatak and his Lieutenants.

Quang on the other hand was Rokoyu's main rival to the popular title of _'right hand man'_. The two of them had never really liked each other but generally respected each other enough to keep things professional. That was, as long as one of them wasn't trying to push the other out of the window.

Quang's attitude was a bit of a surprise considering it was Rokoyu who brought him into the fold those many moons ago. Same went for the other Lieutenants.

The major objection the senior chi-blocker had with Rokoyu was the close connection he enjoyed with Noatak. Quang had always suspected something strange was surrounding around that, but his desire for revenge against the benders kept him mostly in check and removed him from a closer investigation into what tied master and student together.

Didn't mean he wanted to find out one day what was up with that.

Rokoyu on the other hand couldn't stand the fact that Quang's niece, Sakura, was the head of the Central Inquisitorium. This was the regiment that gathered all the required intelligence to go on missions. In his view this meant that Quang had his claws on not _one_ but _two_ of the most powerful departments and gave him too much influence at the table compared to the other Lieutenants. Basically the man held two votes at the table and that couldn't stand in a semi-democratically run movement.

Rokoyu was the first to greet Hiroshi with a kind nod. "Good evening Mr. Sato. I see you're taking an interest in our mundane affairs again?"

Hiroshi looked at him accusingly and refused to answer his question "So you finally decided to show up, Rokoyu?"

"My apologies sir." he straightened his back. "I missed the first tram and had to wait for the next one. I assure you, I shall try to be more punctual next time." He explained himself carefully.

"The tram? My friend if am not mistaken you recently acquired a company car. Why on earth would you feel the need to use such lowly transportation for a man of your status." Hiroshi inquired rather curious, sipping from his drink.

Rokoyu let out a small laugh. "And I'm very grateful for the wheels Mr. Sato but when my destination is only two short tram rides away from my apartment, I tend to prefer the open air." He snorted at the idea of a tram being _'lowly transport'_. "It's nothing against automobiles in general. It's just the way I was brought up, I guess. Using public transport just comes normal. Spares me a lot of gasoline too. As you so well know, we still have to pay for that ourselves. Company car or not."

"Honestly," Hiroshi shook his head. "The air you say? Well the air in this neighbourhood Rokoyu, it stinks. It's a nasty combination of sweaty armpits and sewage waste if you ask me. And I don't mean that in a downgrading manner just because I live in a mansions up in the mountains. It's simply a matter of fact. The city has done research on this and spend a boatload of money on it too!" He declared as he took another sip from his drink.

From the smell of things it was exquisite Fire Nation whiskey. Good stuff and not cheap either. Rokoyu wouldn't mind having some of that as well but considering the moment, clarity was most certainly required, so a bottle of fresh water would have to do.

"Well Hiroshi isn't exactly wrong Rokoyu." Quang chimed in the for the first time. "Most of us are probably so used to it we hardly notice the pollution anymore. People like you and me that is."

Rokoyu smiled mischievously at him, trying not to give away to much of how nervous he felt. "I guess so."

"You peg me wrong, Quang." Hiroshi said with confidence. "You forget I was born in the same conditions as most of you. Dirt poor without any hope for a better future. I worked hard to become the man I am today. The reason why I detest having to come down here is the same reason why I hate the air quality. It reminds me of those bad times and the fact _our_ people still have to suffer like this."

"That's true isn't it Mr. Sato? You were born in the Dragon Flats like most of us." Rokoyu said. He remembered reading about Hiroshi's life story in an newspaper article once upon a time. "Hopefully one day we'll change all of this."

They way Quang was constantly eyeballing him during the conversation suggested enough. Especially the way his eyes darted from Rokoyu back to the door. He was plotting a political assault of some kind and Notak's arrival was something he desired rather sooner then later. Suddenly the man's eyes darted to the entrance and his roar bellowed across the room, his face lighting up at the thought of finally removing Rokoyu from his position.

"Attention everyone! Amon on deck!"

Hiroshi made himself scarce and took several paces to the side. Everyone else neatly lined up in a prefect single file line. The sounds of clacking boots echoed through the room. Waltzing in came Noatak, followed closely by a page from the Central Inquisitorium. There was always a page present who would take notes during the meetings and debriefings, filing reports on them later. They were all personally kept by Noatak. All for posterity's' sake once the desired revolution was over.

He dismissed the salutes with a wave. "At ease everyone." He ordered as he paced towards his seat at the head of the oval shaped table. "Take your seats so we can get this over with. I'm certain you've all got better things to do."

"Nonsense sir." Quang declared as rolled back his seat with a chuckle. "The movement is all that concerns us in life. If it didn't, it would showcase a serious lack of commitment."

It sounded like he was already kissing up to Noatak. Oh how sweet Rokoyu's assured victory would be. That was, as long as Noatak stayed firmly behind his nephew...

Everyone found their seats at the large conference table. Noatak seated himself firmly at the head, playing with his thumbs as he waited for everyone to get comfortable. Rokoyu and Quang were sat to either side of him. Hiroshi took his seat on the other tail end of the table, having a nice overview of everyone.

"I declare this meeting opened. First point of address is Lieutenant Vikram's report on last night's mission." Noatak declared as he gave Rokoyu a quick nod. " Lieutenant if you would be so kind to indulge us."

"There isn't much to say I'm afraid. The operation to extract and remove our little problem went pretty much as expected." Rokoyu reported as he pulled a cigarette from a pack neatly hidden in one of his breast pockets, lighting it up. "I led the breach myself alongside my second in command and successfully extracted the target without seriously maiming or killing anyone. After that we came straight here and the rest is history. Like I said before there isn't more to report on the matter, only that it was a grand succes."

"How exactly do you define: _'pretty much''_?" Quang smiled broadly, caressing his whiskers.

Rokoyu pretended not to be bothered by the quickness in which the attack was opened and blew some smoke into the air. "I'd say the success of the mission explains it all. Lee is back here and not with them. We won, the police department lost. Clear as plain day I'd say."

"Is that so?" Quang smirked, reaching for a closed folder already present on the table. He reached for it and showed everyone a clipping from that day's newspapers.

He started reading, and Rokoyu's heart shifted into a higher gear. He had read that article as well earlier that day.

"Unknown assailants clash with police on Stamford Bridge." He dramatically read the title out loud. "Article written by Lisa Demer, Republic City Tribune ." Quang energetically coughed to emphasize his point, "In an astonishing tale of either audacity or stupidity, several eyewitnesses have reported a struggle between masked men in an armoured truck and police officers on Stamford Bridge last night. The incident reportedly took place around midnight when several citizens of the Xiang district became aware of a loud police siren. Upon further investigation it appears an off-road police vehicle was in hot pursuit of the armoured truck. Locals report they saw policemen and one of the aggressors fighting on the bonnet of the police vehicle in a dangerous fashion. The suspects turned onto Stamford Bridge towards the downtown district but were brought to a halt because of a steel cable that had been attached to their vehicle to slow them down. One of the police officers was held hostage in the progress of negotiations and unsuspecting passing-by drivers were ordered to remain in their vehicles for safety. One unnamed officer tried to reason with one the men in charge of the assailants, but it would seem that the police were forced to give up the pursuit in return for the hostage. No one was injured in the process with exception for a couple of bruises and scratches."

Quang had a look around the room to see if everyone was still listening. He was loving this, publicly shaming his rival. Yet across from him Rokoyu continued smoking as if it had no effect on him.

"It is widely believed these uniformed soldiers are attached to the mysterious political movement known as the Equalists. They have been labelled by our political experts as dangerous radicals who preach non-bender supremacy over benders. Hailing themselves as _pure_ and _clean_ of any so-called _unnatural abilities_. A police spokesman was unable to comment on the incident, nor give any explanation as to why the police were in pursuit in the first place. At morning recess none of the councilmen were available for comments on the matter. It is without doubt that the recent expansion of Equalists activities has become a matter of great concern for the authorities. In the absence of any clarity on the situation, Republic City is left wondering what these extremists have in store for us next."

Quang smugly folded up the paper and tossed it right in front of Rokoyu, this just to anger him, but he wasn't going to give into this and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"So? We picked up a little tale when we left. It was dealt with in a _clean_ and _orderly_ fashion. The article says it as it was, nobody got killed _or_ maimed." Rokoyu exhaled a deep puff of white smoke into the thick air of the bunker. "I don't see any reason for this show your putting on. Honestly Lieutenant Quang, if this is indispensable the best you can do, I suggest you find your way to the retirement home."

"I see it differently!" Quang snapped. "The cops chasing you is one thing, getting us this king of negative coverage in the press is another! Not to mention it was probably you getting yourself killed on that bonnet. As a responsible officer you cannot put yourself at risk like that. It is arrogant and thoughtless!" he barked. "Witnesses saw your uniforms. Maybe even your blue eagle. Now every intelligence agent in the city is aware that we have a paramilitary wing. It will only lead to more investigations that could have been avoided if you hadn't been so damn reckless!"

All the others shifted their focus back to Rokoyu, waiting to see how he would explain himself. He hadn't expected to be under such heavy scrutiny immediately, but still, he had prepared just in case. He wasn't an idiot, he read the papers too. He was going to sling this right back in Quang's face.

"I'm sorry, but with all due respect Quang. I choose how to lead my chi-blockers. _I_ have that right as a member of this council and _I_ am exerting my authority as an officer to do so. _You_ choose to lead from the back, _I_ prefer the front end of things. Nothing is wrong with either approach. Should my style of leadership lead to my fall or capture, then my First Sergeant will take my place and do things her way. I personally believe that by showing my operators that I am there with them, fighting right next to them, they will do everything in their power to bring the mission to a good end as a result, which is exactly what happened last night and what will happen in future operations."

Whilst finishing his rant, he doused his cigarette in an ashtray and crossed his arms. Several of his fellow officers nodded in understanding, others still weren't convinced. Quang quickly went on the offensive again.

"Look kid, I know you mean well, but I stand by what I said at the last meeting. I think it is best for the future of this movement that your regiment is integrated into mine as a special squadron. You are too young and naive to have a command of your own. I don't mean to say I undervalue your dedication to the cause, but your lack of experience is going to cost us big down the road. You and me, " he pointed at his heart. "We respect each other. I'm fairly certain we could coexist if you were under my command." He exhaled as he had a look across the faces of his fellow Equalists. "That is why I am formally requesting this table to approve of my proposal to integrate the Special Operations Regiment into the Armed Forces Regiment."

It was time to put this to the big man, the one who would decide if Rokoyu still had a command of his own at the end of this meeting. He would have the deciding vote, as he always did. This was a democracy, but he had a special veto that could overrule them all. The council discussed things and then Noatak made his choice. As long as everyone had a room to voice their opinion, that was all they needed to obey.

"My friends..." Noatak opened, standing up from his seat, pacing around everyone. No doubt making certain people nervous. "We seem to have been stuck at this crossroad for some time now. Week after week this discussion comes up and now Lieutenant Quang has made his intentions quite clear."

He looked up at a large Equalist flag behind his chair as he started a lap around the table, chuckling, tapping his foot gently on the floor.

"I am not against the principles of democracy, Lieutenant. So I shall give you your vote, for a unique situation, but not before I throw in my own thoughts on the matter." He let out a deep sigh. "I do not believe taking away Rokoyu's command is a good long-term solution. Do I deny he is still very rash at the tender age of nineteen? No, no I most certainly do not, but there is something important you are all forgetting. Every time this discussion comes up I've never heard anyone mention this once." He put his hand on Quang's shoulder. "My friend, what was the first thing I said to you when we met?"

Quang pondered about that for several seconds. He closed his eyes and sighed. "You said... you said that a good friend of yours had recommended me to you. That this person had vetted me and vouched for my credibility."

Noatak ran that same question past all of them, each confirming the exact same thing over and over. Even Hiroshi said the same thing. When they were all done Noatak sat back down and tapped his fingers on the table, leaving the room in silence for several moments. In those moments Rokoyu more than readily accepted his uncle had his back on this, he had never needed to worry. A silent sigh of relief might have left his lips there and then.

"Rokoyu has his style, he is young and he likes to make an impression on the people he fights against. It's both bold and dangerous at the same time, but that counts for all of us." his finger ran around the curves of the creepy smile of his mask. "We didn't plan a revolution without calculating in the risks for ourselves. I'd like to believe you can all remember that without Rokoyu's help, I would have never been able to assemble such a talented and capable council to advise and guide my way... no... _our_ way."

Rokoyu lit up a second celebratory cigarette in the meantime.

"He's lived his entire life in this neighbourhood and knows each and everyone like the back of his hand. You all know his history and his reasons for being here. Without him there would be no Equalist movement, and vice versa that counts for everyone in this room. In these exciting times I need all of you to be unified behind the cause. The division of labour was clear from day one and I'd like it to stay like that. I believe in him, and so should you." He kept his hand lowered. "I vote against integrating Special Operations into the main force."

"I concur" Rokoyu declared with a smug smile which targeted his rival.

Rei of Medical nodded. "I agree with Amon."

Bai of Motorized followed swiftly. "I cannot reason with Amon's logic. If he insists on having Rokoyu here, then I shall not stand in the way of that. The boy deserves his shot at revenge after all that he has done."

It went the same with the rest. None dared to oppose Noatak's reasoning and logic. He had reminded them that Rokoyu had been there when it all started, and that he had been even younger back then. The final vote still belonged to Quang though. His head dipping lower and lower with each negative vote.

"So that's that then." he said defeated. "If everyone here intends on supporting you Rokoyu, then I will do the same. I vote against the integration, even if I still have misconceptions on this outcome. You have my vote of confidence... _for now._ "

Noatak slammed the gavel hard on the table. "The motion doesn't pass. Let's move onto the next point." he gestured at Hiroshi.

The man had been silently on his end of the table, curiously taking in all the information. He slide a couple of files forward and each officer took one from the pile as it passed by.

Noatak coughed and started to explain what this was about.

"Since our last mission got us in the public eye I've decided to give the people of this city exactly what they desire. We're going to open a week of terror against one of the greatest diseases that has infected this city for so long: The corrupt triads and all other forms of organised crime." Rokoyu could feel a burst of hatred popping up. He had a peculiar hated for anything related to the triads. "The Central Inquisitorium has gathered intelligence on seven targets for us to raid. Starting tonight, we're going on a rampage that will send red flags from here to the Fire Nation and back to the North pole. It's time everyone learns that our resolve to do what must be done does not falter under a little bit of media pressure. The media wants to paint us like a bunch of degenerates who want to burn everything down? Then let's not give them that chance. They will be left eating their words."

Quang had a quick look and grinned satisfied as he flipped through the paperwork. "I see it works up to a crescendo, a bigger target every day."

"Exactly. I have decided to assign that one to Rokoyu and his Blue Eagles." Many heads bobbed up surprised. "That raid will make the Triple Threat Triad bleed so heavily they will feel the sting for months to come. It might even lead to the fall of its leader." he shifted through his pockets and slid two small boxes Rokoyu's way. "Open it." he ordered.

Reverting his eye from the paperwork, Rokoyu opened the first box and a cocky smile grew on his lips. This was too good to be true. He picked up the small metal object and played around with it in his hands, slowly caressing the edges as he showed it to the other officers.

"This feels awfully real Amon." he declared as he checked the weight. "I like where this is going."

"They feel real, because they are. There's one for you and your First Sergeant. Given your desire to take the frontal assault I have selected the both of you to be the vocal point of the operation. Just make sure you don't give those scumbags any means of identifying you in a line-up." he warned.

"The Triple Threats are not stupid. They'd never go to the police." Quang added as he took the object from Rokoyu's hand and held it towards the light. "Maybe for the insurance claims on the trucks, but that is as far as they'd go."

"I know you have a personal beef with that particular triad, Rokoyu. So don't let that stand in between success or failure." Amon warned again as he shared a look with Hiroshi, who looked rather happy about the triads being targeted.

After all with his wife being killed during a triad burglary, how could he not be?

Rokoyu put the object back into the box and rose up, declaring before the whole room.

"Me and my chi blockers won't let that happen, sir! The operation will go exactly as the mission brief dictates this time. You have my word on that!"

* * *

 **AN: And we move onwards!**

 **First off I have not been deaf to some of you who asked to re-upload the original work. To be honest at the time it seemed like a good idea, mostly for myself. in a clean slate sort of way. Putting it all back on fanfiction would take me a lot of time, so it's definitely not something I'm going to do right now, but I would have no issue doing so once I finish book I**

 **You know the drill ladies and gents.**

 **I do not own the Legend of Korra. Full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review or comment! Really, leave that comment, it always helps.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fire in the sky

**.**

* * *

 **平**

 **Book One**

 **REVOLUTION**

 **Chapter IV**

 **FIRE IN THE SKY**

" _ **When you begin a journey of revenge, start by digging two graves: one for your enemy, and one for yourself."**_

 _ **Jodi Picoult**_

* * *

 _Daskana POV_

"Do you think the city council will take us serious from now on?" Daskana inquired as she inspected the length of her fingernails.

She was sitting in the passenger seat of an unmarked satomobile alongside her brother. They were in the middle of in the sticks in no man's land, several miles removed from Republic City. The car was hidden carefully in the bushes near a recently paved backwater road that connected Republic City with Yu Dao. In front of them was a narrow dirt road that separated several agricultural fields and led up to the main road.

Occasionally a car or truck came zooming past them, but as more time of day slipped past, it went mostly silent. Most people preferred to use the newer and continental highway to the east because the speed limit was a lot higher and allowed for smoother traffic. They'd only paved this road old road built in the days before the highway because some of the locals had complained about it becoming undividable.

That's why the Fire siblings were lying in ambush. The road was so remote and barely used, it was perfect. Behind their car waited an Equalist truck filled with the members of their regiment.

In Daskana's lap was a small white box, the same one as her brother had placed in front of him on the dashboard. Occasionally she looked down at the box and wondered what it would feel like if they could actually wield the kind of authority it represented. She silent awed at the idea of having a job as a public servant instead of the rather cold and often distant private sector, where quotas and time restrictions meant you were always pedal to the metal from dusk till dawn. At least the pay at the end of the month made being Hiroshi Sato's personal secretary worth it.

"With all that's happened this week? Yeah, they'll surely be alarmed about the threat we pose, but I don't think they fully understand the scope of it all yet. It's important to keep it like that for as long as we can." he said, turning to meet her blue eyes. "Not that out little scuffle with Beifong hasn't already made a case for banning Equalist propaganda around the city. With our attacks now present in the media every day, there is no more avoiding it." he silently dug his hands into the steering wheel. "They'll have to respond in some capacity to match the threat we appear to pose to their consolidated position of power, to show they accept the challenge. How and when? Those are the questions that remain."

"In that case. Can we be sure today's mission isn't taking things a bit too far? After all you and I are not wearing our uniforms. Nothing will stop the authorities from figuring out our identities if they really try. I doubt a couple of sunglasses will do us much good." She played with her fingers nervously, looking down at the box again.

In truth now that she had him separated from the others, there was another matter she wished to discuss with him. "It's not that I don't have confidence in us to play this as cool as possible, but I don't want us to risk getting caught either."

"Daskana, honestly..." he shot her a bothered sideways glance. "You're going to have to start accepting the risk percentage of us getting caught will only go up the longer we are part of the movement. There is no escaping that."

Daskana grumbled. "I know, but there's just so much at stake given our difficult home situation at the moment."

"And what's that supposed to mean? I thought I had explained to you in simple enough terms two years ago that being a part of this organization was going to become a tough ride at one point or another. I'm more than willing to go to prison and not reveal anything. Are you suggesting you are no longer onboard with that?"

"That's not what I meant." she counter argued and twiddled even more nervous with her fingers, balling them into tight sweaty fists. "I've been thinking about _him_ lately."

Rokoyu seemed taken aback by that comment. "Wait a second... you are not referring to the person that I think you might be referring to." a darker shade covered his eyes now. "Because if you are, then I suggest you put those thoughts back where you found them and toss away the key."

"Wrong, I think it's time you should put some of your priorities back in order. The way you have brushed this news aside. It's not right, Rokoyu. The kid has our blood."

"Whether he carries our blood or not, it matters little to me. At the end of the day he is not like us and that fact will never change." he countered her accusations quite agitated. "Honestly, it's already pissing me off that you brought this up _right now_ , as if we don't have enough to be worried about. Your timing is impeccable, as always Daskana."

If she could she'd use those balled up firsts of hers to punch him in the face for being so pigheaded. "I just don't understand this hostile attitude. It's not like Aki would have ever wanted-"

Daskana usually didn't make these kinds of mistakes, but this was sadly one of those moments where she wanted to slap herself for being so silly. Mentioning Aki was a big no-go. She should have known better.

"Shut your mouth about her!" Rokoyu angrily snapped at her. At that moment it seemed like he could brake that steering wheel he was clutching in half from sheer force. "Don't you dare bring her into this! I swear, cut it out this instance or I'm replacing you for this mission right here, right now. The choice is yours!"

With tension growing fast between them, Daskana only had two choices really. Either she quieted herself there and then, letting her chance to influence his thoughts slip away, _or_ she could press on and call him out on his bluff. She quickly landed herself on the latter option. Otherwise what was life without the occasional gamble here and there?

"Did I hit a sensitive nerve or something? We both know I'm right. You're just too big of a coward to admit it." she chided him with some fast growing confidence. "You've always been an uptight know-it-all. Even when we were little kids, but by the spirits. Ever since you and Noatak teamed up you've taken it to the next level."

She had expected some sort of outburst form him in return but nothing came. He just calmly removed his hands from the steering wheel and stared out of the window to his left. It was a bit odd. She didn't remember it usually being that easy to tear down his defensive wall.

"You're right Daskana, of course you are. You have the luxury to be able to speak with such reason. I just cannot do what you ask of me. My morals, my obligations to the movement. These are not the times to raise a little person and even _if_ I wanted to do it, there's always going to be the fact that the boy is a bender. In my opinion it's better to keep him where he is. It's safe and warm there and who knows? Maybe a nice family will come along and offer him the necessary upbringing he needs to grow into a better person than you and me combined."

Daskana just shook her head in desperation. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy, to even think it was stupid of her, but to leave the fate of someone that important to her in the hands of strangers? It just didn't seem right no way you looked at it.

To be fair, his ideas on what they should do with this problem weren't that farfetched and in many ways there was a decent enough amount of logic in his thinking, but it wouldn't be what their parents would have wanted for him. There was no chance in hell they'd ever allow her brother to spew such kind of nonsense. Her father for sure would have done all in his power to knock some common sense into his son. Now that task had sadly fallen upon her shoulders.

"You'd just leave it up to the chance of fate then? What happens when he doesn't get that dream family you speak off? What happens when he ends up in some foster home with ten other kids? You're not looking at this rationally enough. The people most qualified to steer a young boy in the right direction, is us. We know what it means to be on the other end of the stick. We'd never allow him to abuse his abilities to strike fear into the hearts of those he needs to respect as equals."

That sounded far to poetic on her part, but it was the kind of speech that might make an impression on someone like her brother. He appreciated flowing and complicated words like that more than many a common man. Then again, it was also easy to manipulate him with them as well, like the double edged sword that they were.

"I suppose you make a fair point, but it does little to change my stance. Our position in the order is fragile enough as it is. I don't need this to be added to the doubts that already surround us. It would be hypocrite and immoral for us to do this Daskana. There's just no chance this could ever work." He sighed deeply. "So, nothing that you say today will change my mind. It's not going to happen, _period_."

She grabbed him by the arm and firmly squeezed. "Is that your final say? Is that the best you can do?" She intensely stared into his auburn eyes. "Because if it is, then I'm sorry that I have to be the bringer of this news but our father is rolling over in his grave. You'd really put the chance for revenge before our own family?"

He ripped himself free of her clutch. "I would, and I will. I haven't just spend the last three years of my life working my butt off for nothing. You seem to have forgotten quite fast." he started listing up his many great works. "I went to high school during the day, took college classes three nights a week and spent the other four training hard at night to be as good a chi-blocker as I am know. In the summer, I took up even more college classes, four days a week and spent almost every free moment I had training with Noatak." his eyes now stared back at her with the same intensity. "So hear me, and hear me well my dear sister. My ambition to get even-steven with these filthy benders goes before anything. That includes that boy."

"And what about _me_ then?" she feigned shock. "Am _I_ going to be thrown under the bus as well? Just to ensure that the great Rokoyu Fire can get his desired vengeance? Am _I_ irrelevant too?"

"That you dare ask such a stupid question!" He grumbled as he rolled his eyes back. "You know damn well you're the last person in the world I would ever betray! Before Noatak came along, you were the last family I had left in this world and now... now I want this pointless discussion to end. I'm tired of talking about a pipe-dream of yours that will never happen."

"Have I-"

"Leave it alone Daskana! Enough is enough!" He barked as he kicked the brake hard. "You know what? I'll make you a simple deal. If you agree to focus on the mission instead of this pointless argument, then I'll promise we'll give debate another round at home."

That seemed like it'd be the only minor concession on his part for the day and probably the only shot she'd ever get at reopening the subject. So she took it with both hands.

"Deal."

"Good." He sighed in relief. "Now get ready. Shouldn't be too long before they get here."

All the while Daskana could only think about only one thing, something that saddened her beyond belief. The Rokoyu that she had known for so long was quite absent for the foreseeable future. There was no other option but be strong for now and display willingness to go along with his crazy ideas, because even if she wanted to, she couldn't express her real emotions to him. For that there was too much uncertainty in his what his reaction would be like.

 _"You've changed brother. Your heart has lost the kindness it once held."_

...

 _Rokoyu POV_

A good half an hour had past after their argument and when the sun had almost completely there was the sudden appearance of a couple of brim lights in the distance, heightening the attention in the car.

Rokoyu flicked the keys in the ignition and sped out of the tightly covered woods, driving over the narrow dirt road separating the two irrigation fields and came to a brusque stop in the middle of the main road with a large trail of dust settling behind him.

He opened the small white leather box before him on the dashboard and retrieved the Customs Agent badge, putting the chained metal insignia around his neck. Daskana followed his example along with putting on a set of sunglasses. They looked at each other through their shades before getting out of the car and nodded.

Once they were out Rokoyu stepped into the middle of the road making a clear stop signal with his flat hand raised high up in the air. A series of five trucks came speeding around the bend, forcing them to slam the brakes hard to come to a definitive stop. Rokoyu flicked his wrist at Daskana and directed her to close off the escape route at the passenger side of the cabin of the first in line.

"Dont even give 'em a chance." he murmured and she nodded.

"No problem." She replied with a crooked grin.

He made his way to the cabin of the truck and mounted the steps, holding firmly onto a sidebar. He instantly recognized the driver who lowered his window. It was one of the nastiest pieces of work out there. Perhaps this was going to be more satisfying then Rokoyu had anticipated.

"What's the problem pal? Why are you standing in the middle of the road like this?" the scumbag instantly moaned. "Don't you people realize I've got a tight schedule to maintain?"

Rokoyu adjusted his sunglasses. "You in a hurry, Shady Shin?"

Shady Shin was perhaps one of the most well known criminals in town. Often controversial because he didn't shy away from recruiting young boys to do certain jobs for him. Age meant nothing to him. As long as he got what he needed to accomplish his goals for the Tripple Threat Triad, nothing was off limits to him.

He was a rising star in the organization. Coming from humble beginnings on the streets as a young orphan, he had manipulated and back-stabbed others to hoist himself in the high position of enforcer, meaning he had quite an amount of underlings working for him. He was still far removed from the top of the organization, but one of these days he was most certainly going to become a member of Lightning Bolt Zolt's inner circle and when that happened the sky would be the limit.

Zolt regarded shin as one of his most prized protégés. In that regard, the way this operation was going the play out would no doubt seriously undermine Shin's good record within the Triad and along with it, Zolt's appraisal of Shin would bring the big man's respect in a different light amongst his peers. A double whammy was on the cards here.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Shin scoffed annoyed. "Don't tell me your boss has forgotten to inform you that you were to stand down tonight. We handsomely paid him for it and you should have all had your cuts, so back off if you know what's best for you future career in law enforcement."

Rokoyu just laughed. "Well there's your mistake, Shin. I'm not with the Republic City Police Department."

Shin seemed confused and eyed his partner who just shook his shoulders in equally puzzled.

"There's a nationwide organization that monitors every object that enters and leaves the country. Perhaps you've heard of us before? We're agents of the United Republic of Nations Custom's Agency. _URNCA_ in short, but you may just call us _Customs_."

Shin's lip twitched annoyed. Even he was not daft enough to underestimate the fuck up that he had made. He knew there was no escaping this. He hadn't paid enough people off. All he could do was play dumb and pretend complete innocence in the hope a bargain could still be struck. That was Rokoyu's simple analysis of the way the man's cogs were turning behind those dark eyes.

"Do you have a warrant to search my trucks then?" Shin quirked. "Because if you don't have one, than I'm afraid there is nothing keeping me here."

"Officer Boyan?" Rokoyu peeked between the two criminals towards his sister. "Do you hear a cry for help coming from this vehicle?"

"I sure do." She affirmed with a cocky smirk, gaining a shocked groan from the passenger. "Probably human trafficking me thinks. _Sooooo_ naughty, this lot."

"So, that's probable cause, Shin. I don't need a warrant anymore." Rokoyu slightly giggled at how they were dancing around shin.

"This is ridiculous!" Shin feigned shock. "Such abuse of the law. It's making me sick to my stomach."

"Well, then get out and get yourself and your driver-friend some fresh air. Wouldn't want you to throw up in there. That'd be ghastly to see." Rokoyu got down from the cabin and opened the door for shin. "Order the rest of your goons in the other trucks to do the same if you want to avoid everyone getting a similar case of the stomach aches." Rokoyu rubbed his belly in mock before taking on a serious tone again. "If you all cooperate with me and my partner, then we'll make sure you can be back out on the streets on bail by noon tomorrow. _Minus_ your illegal cargo, of course."

Shin sighed and complied. It was his only option really if he wanted to out of prison the next day. His only problem was that he wasn't dealing with real agents of the law and that his cargo wouldn't be impounded at all.

He signaled to his men to follow his example and shuffled silently to the side of the road where they all lined up and got on their knees, holding their hands behind their heads. These boys were professional criminals, they knew resisting only meant more trouble with the big bosses.

The Equalist truck now sped out from the woods and circled around the back of the trucks and came to a stop behind the last one, the cargo doors facing one another. His crew silently got out, with three of them opening the back of the last truck. None of the criminals even bothered to look behind them or even noticed the dismounting Equalist troopers.

It seemed to be going so smooth this operation, easy even.

"The last trucks got the big ticket goods, right?" Rokoyu inquired as he got down on one knee before Shin. "I mean it's supposed to be the money maker on this trip."

Shin didn't even do him the honor of looking his captor in the eyes. "You are well informed, I guess."

"Oh I am, You've got a snitch somewhere in your organization, pal." Rokoyu waved at the Shin's truck. "That one's carrying expensive furniture that was lifted from people's homes all over the Earth Kingdom." he then went down the line. "The second one is carrying cheap knock-off goods produced in sweat shops in Ba-Sing-Se, intended to be sold on the markets here as real to unbeknownst tourists. The third truck is filled to the brim with cigarettes for the same purpose. The fourth one has a wide arrange of different food products that otherwise would have been heavily taxed on the border or are simply illegal for sale in our country, but it's the last one that has your men on edge, doesn't it?"

"You have all the information you need. I'm not going to incriminate myself any further."

"Raw diamonds, gold, stocks, bonds, cash. Some fine merchandise to be smuggling for a big payday. All undeclared for at the border." A soft chuckle left his lips as he glanced at the first four trucks. "On a normal month you'd just bring in these other shipments, but once a year you add the extra cargo. I believe the total value should be around half a million on that one alone." A small but satisfied smile grew on his face. "Zolt is going to wet himself when he realizes you're not going to show up at the agreed upon time."

As Rokoyu kept Shin and his friends busy, the crew started to silently load the goods from the truck into their own vehicle.

"Don't worry about my other agents over there. They're just having a quick check to verify if it's all there. Purely for administrative purposes, of course." Rokoyu bluffed, looking up at his sister. "After all if we don't have our evidence on order we might not make this case stick. Isn't that right Agent Boyan?"

"It sure is boss." she affirmed with a wink. "I'll hold an eye on them while you check on the guys. Make sure they're not lifting anything for themselves."

He left them behind to make his quick enquiry, almost bumping into Nauja as he rounded the last truck.

"Was the intelligence on point or is our catch a little lighter than anticipated?" he inquired as he took a security box from her hands.

"It's actually more. These triads are crazy for trying to ship this much into the country and the method is even more mad."

"They've been doing it for years. That's why it was easier to find out how they've been going about it, I guess."

He got into the back of the crew's truck and placed the box on top of the pile, silently gasping at the amount already present. At this rate there would be enough to pay back the first term of Hiroshi's loan to the movement.

The engineer had been willing to support them with his entire industrial might, but a portion of the money he had provided three years ago had to be repaid either way. Stealing money from the triads seemed like it was the easy way to go about it. Long story short, it was merely an easy means to meet an end. Turning blood money into clean cash again.

But this wasn't the main focus of the mission. During that week a series of attacks carried out on the triads - no matter which specific group - had gripped the underworld with fear. With dedication the elements that made up the Equalist movement had carried out their operations with great precision and success, leading to big headlines in the press.

On Monday a group of triad goons returning from a night out partying got beaten up to such an extent they had to be hospitalized.

On Tuesday a banker who had been suspected for a long time of being a major money launderer for many of the city's most prominent triad leaders found his entire house clattered in red paint, his new top of the line Satomobil burned to a crisp and his reputation in tatters for now everyone knew what kind of man he was. Marked in shame.

This list went on and on, with Sunday now marking the grand finale: the loss of two hundred and fifty thousand Yuans worth of illegal merchandise. Stealing that extra cargo was nothing more than an easy opportunity.

When Rokoyu disembarked the back of the truck and instructed the unit to keep up the pace, Dasva suddenly pulled at his arm and brought him to the other side of the truck where nobody could see them, softly leaning him against the metal sidewall.

"Whats the matter?" he inquired.

"Nothing... I just..." she ripped of her mask with an annoyed grumble. "There, that's better." she sighed in relief. "I just wanted to ask you if you have something planned for later tonight." A smile appeared. "You know it's been more than a weeks since the last time we hooked up. I'm starting to think you might be losing interest."

He grabbed her by the hem of her belt and flipped them around, cowering over her shorter stature, his intense gaze meeting hers.

"Is that so? Maybe I'm just testing you?" he grinned. "Maybe, I'm seeing if you're really not interested in more than just an alliance for sex."

"You tease, but no, I'm still only interested in the physical aspect of you." she stood on her toes and pushed his sunglasses up, glooming over the badge around his neck. "Looking real sharp by the way. You definitely should have chosen a career in law enforcement."

"Too late for that dear." he smirked broadly, pushing some bangs of her messy hair away. The Equalist mask tended to do that. "Choices and consequences and all that boring stuff."

How had he met the voluptuous Nauja?

A simple story really. All of his soldiers had their own personal stories and on the basis of them, he had allowed them to join once selected by Quang. He needed people that had either been broken by the system or by themselves. That way it was easier to built them back up again to become the best they could be.

They all had their own reasons for fighting for the cause. Some did it for vengeance and a desire for change. Others did it to make something better of their messed up lives. In the end they all believed in Amon and the premise he had for the city and the country as a whole. To create a nation free of the tyranny of bending. They'd all been the victims of it, even if some of it had been self-afflicted.

For Nauja it was the latter. She had been nothing more than a common junkie. Someone you wouldn't really notice to stand out in a crowd. At one point she had it all: a rich family, a college education and a bright future, but nowadays she had nothing left in life. Everything she had destroyed by her own hands.

During her time at the University of Republic City, she got mixed up with the wrong crowd. The kind that would rather party two days before a major exam rather than study for it. At first they introduced her to booze and cigarettes, something the then upstanding Nauja had no real interest in, but when you get peer-pressured, things can suddenly change and not for the best.

And change her it did. Before Nauja had realized it, booze was the last of her problems. Someone introduced her to a new medicinal opiate named morphine. The United Forces had tons of stockpiles of the stuff in case of a major war and every once in a while - stock that was about to expire - magically found its way to the streets in large portions.

The small syrettes the morphine were kept in for field use made it so much easier to use compared to having to extract it yourself with a needle from a bottle. You could just pull the top off the syrette and inject the stuff straight into your veins. No hassle and a quick way to a major high. Once used up you tossed the syrette away. Much cleaner than having to reuse needles and catch some sort of infection.

Nauja ended up getting her brother involved as well. Just like here he was a student at university. Soon he was hooked on the stuff as well. He didn't have as much restraint as her and got himself killed with an overdose. Nauja 's family realized she had to be the source of the drugs that had killed her brother. Subsequently they disowned her and cut her off from any money or support.

She couldn't cut the drugs from her life even after that and continued to go from high to high, living on the streets as a bum, her brother's death hanging over her head like a sword. What a hell must it be to live with such a burden.

Like so many she was just a number in the system, living as a slave to the drugs the bending triads provided her with.

Eventually one day she encountered an Equalist protester in the park when she was trying to catch her next score, inspiring her to join up. The sounds of revolution and a call for change caught her unaware, making her realize she could dedicate herself to bring down those who had lead her down a bad path.

Before beginning with the training program she had to get clean. It had been hard on her, but with confidence and a desire to set things straight she got her act together and entered the program free from her addiction. Luckily for her she found a job to keep busy with when not on duty working as a clerk at the City Libary.

One day Quang took notice of her cool headedness and stern belief in Amon's ideals. It earned her a chance of joining Rokoyu's unit. At first Rokoyu had pushed her harder than her male counterparts, not because of any war of the sexes kind of nonsense, but to ensure she was cut out to survive in a testosterone dominated environment. She passed with flying colors. More often than not she was fiercer than the men in the unit despite her smaller stature. In that regard she and Daskana really looked alike.

They were the only females in the unit. Because they impressed most men in the movement, Daskana had become his right hand while he considered Nauja his left. They both possessed a calm and collective desire that kept Rokoyu in check should he take things too far. That's why he kept them close as his seconds. If he faltered in any way, they would pick up the pieces and move ahead.

Nauja's deep found hatred for the triads was something they both shared more than the other members, fortifying their relationship. It bonded them closer than needed be, but you can't always keep full control over people. Some things you have to let be.

He took a step back and put his sunglasses back over the bridge of his nose, realizing he'd probably struck a sensitive cord. "Well, you would know all about choices and consequences."

She smiled, if only faintly. "Yeah, but I'm trying to make up for my mistakes. I can't bring him back, but at least we can prevent it from happening to other people. If that is all I achieve in life, that's fine with me."

He scratched the back of his head, the moment was probably ruined. "We probably should get back to it, before the others get suspicious."

"Yeah."

When they got back to the others, the last of the security boxes was were being moved over. They both kept a close inspection of proceedings. Once it was all accounted for the men trailed behind Rokoyu as he made his way back to Daskana and the triads. She'd gathered their identification papers and was making casual talk with them, keeping their attention firmly on her. She made it sound like she was actually interested in their lives. They were so enthralled by this agent that seemed so level-headed, they didn't even notice the line of Equalists that lined up behind them, ready to knock them on their asses.

"Well Shin, it looks like everything is in order here." Rokoyu made his presence known again, taking the papers from Daskana's hands. "Perhaps it is time to make some other things clear." He tapped the cards in his hands. "What if I told you that we are not customs agents."

Shin's brows contorted into a confused look. "Wait, then what are-" he suddenly stiffened up, eyes budging wide. He slowly looked over his shoulder and suddenly saw a very tall chi-blocker standing behind him.

"It seems to me you've now got a pretty decent idea who we are." Rokoyu stepped forward.

Instantly his soldiers knocked out shin's men, seizing him however at both arms and chi blocked his back.

"Damn, this isn't good!" Shin squeaked as Rokoyu came nose to nose.

The fear was palpable.

The terror of the past week fresh on Shin's mind. He should have seen this coming from a mile away. What a fool. Rokoyu grabbed him by his cheeks and squeezed hard, speaking with a stern and threatening tone

"You people have been squeezing us out for years. The time has come to make you pay for all the wrongs you have committed. Scum like you does not deserve to live in luxury, luxury you've acquired by generations of abuse of my people."

"You're making a big mist-"

Rokoyu brought his fist down into Shin's stomach hard, making him groan in discomfort.

"No, _You_ are making a big mistake! You should know when to silence your tongue and be aware of your place, _bender filth_. In case you haven't noticed, our chi-blocking has taken away your power. Without it you are just as venerable like any man, _pure_ as everyone should be. _Equal_." he eyeballed the two men holding Shin and the order followed swiftly. "Straighten him out."

They held him upwards so his face was a clear target and Rokoyu struck out again but this time with so much force a tooth was sent flying and blood came creeping down the side of shin's lip, his head ricocheting back and forth like a boxing ball. The way his eyes took a couple of seconds to reacquire Rokoyu told him he had struck hard enough to make the triad see stars.

A set of handcuffs were slip onto shin and Rokoyu took control, turning him around and kicking him down onto his knees. Rokoyu got down on his level and pulled his hair back roughly, forcing him to watch. All the while the unit was pouring several gallons of gasoline over the contraband in the other trucks and created a single line of gasoline that led straight to Shin and Rokoyu.

"Thanks to Amon we will rise - and when we do - this will be the only world you triads shall know. We burn everything you own and hunt you down like the dogs that you are. The dirt shall be the home you deserve."

Their Equalist vehicle was driven off to safety and everyone came to stand behind Rokoyu and Shin. The Equalist commander quickly lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke into the criminal's terrified face who coughed ferociously.

"Ugh, plea-please don't kill me! I beg you of you spare me!"

Everyone started laughing and Rokoyu gave them a satisfying groan. "These triads are so easy to scare once you chi block them."

No matter how nicely he was dressed or how shiny his necklace was. Nothing could safe him if Rokoyu decided that was the end for him there and then. But it was still too early for that. Maybe one day he would get what he deserved.

He flicked his cigarette into the trail of gasoline and instantly the fire started spreading towards the trucks. Once it connected with the larger pool it blew up into a large fireball and engulfed the five trucks. It was enough to make everyone feel the intense heat and rustle Rokoyu's hair. The bright light danced across the sky like a bunch of dancers. It looked rather beautiful if you looked past the deadly heat.

Suddenly Rokoyu smelled a sharp stink that felt off. Perhaps there was some contraband in those trucks that they hadn't seen. Some sort of drugs. In that case it was better to leave before it could create an effect on him or his troops.

He leaned closer to Shin and whispered. "I've got a message from Amon for Zolt: 'One day we're coming for him.'."

"I'll tell him!" Shin exclaimed. "Now let me go, please!

"No problem bub."

Rokoyu got on his two feet and with one clean jab to his neck knocked him out, watching Shin's eyes bulge backwards as he passed out with a great deal of satisfaction. Putting this bastard in his place had been a lifelong dream.

"Let's scram." he ordered while holding his hand over his mouth. The stench was becoming unbearable. "You lot have built in respirators for this stuff."

He got in his car and allowed the truck to take the lead in the long road back to the city. They had to keep a close eye on the vehicle since it now carried a cargo of great importance to Amon and the revolution.

"Happy to get that out your system?" Daskana inquired as she removed the badge from her neck and tossed it onto dashboard. "Seems like you were enjoying yourself out there."

He simply scoffed. "You did not?"

"Of course I did." she looked away, something that he found strange. "Screw him and the rest of his kind."

She should have been more satisfied about dealing a blow to the triads, but she wasn't. What was up with that? Being difficult to handle in their personal life was one thing, being so cold about a clear victory however concerned him. Maybe it was the violent way he treated Shin? No matter what her problem was, he was going to keep a closer eye on his sister from now on until he was certain what he was dealing with here.

Rokoyu glanced into his rear view mirror and watched as the light from the fire still danced across the sky, creating a wonderful display. As the dark smoke trailed inlands he couldn't help but smile like a fool. If this was the first taste of what the full revolution entailed, then it was going to be a wonderful time indeed.

* * *

 **AN: It's been awhile but I've got some nice chapters lined up for you lot this time around. Keep the faith. I'm working on the story on a regular basis.**

 **As always...**

 **I do not own the Legend of Korra. Full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review or comment! Really, leave that comment, it always helps.**


End file.
